Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Kurusu Kimihito finds that sex isn't the ONLY thing his Liminal tenants crave... [vore, crackish]
1. What's for Breakfast?

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_something I wrote a bit for a while ago; very indicative of my more "out there" kinks..._)

* * *

><p>Humans and Liminals. These two species heavily populate the world. But, until recently, the former were kept largely ignorant of the latter outside of old myths and folk tales. There was a fairly good reason for this, too.<p>

Humans weren't _quite_ at the top of the food chain. Most races of Liminal, even those which frequently mated with humans, had a decidedly predatory relationship to _Homo sapiens_. Even now, with the Culture Exchange Accord and the public revelation of the existence of Liminals, humans were still frequently the favored prey of most monster girls.

However, in order to better facilitate peaceful relations with the monster races, most first world governments had been secretly experimenting with ways to make humans who were indigestible to Liminals since the sixties.

That program saw very little success. Monster girls could digest just about anything organic, and technology was not nearly advanced enough, back then or even now, to create living humans with bodies composed of synthetic polymers and alloys unpalatable to even the most indiscriminately ravenous _monmusu_.

Another program, however, intended to find a way to make humans who could _regenerate_ from being eaten, had seen MUCH greater success. A special genetic serum was perfected and approved for limited use on specially selected civilians some time in the early nineties. Several pregnant women in countries throughout the world were voluntarily injected with the serum as a final test of its effectiveness (after thorough vetting against placebos in trial runs with some of the highest mortality rates in modern medicine). These expecting mothers were injected with a serum that would alter the bodies of their unborn children, making them into what the human governments hoped would be the ideal intermediaries between mankind and monster girls.

And now, our story begins in earnest some umpteen years later. A certain young adult by the name of Kurusu Kimihito finds himself unexpectedly saddled with a monster girl house guest after an alleged bureaucratic mix up on the part of one Agent Smith.

In truth, however, he is one of those children on whom the post-digestive human regeneration serum had been used. His well being is at the mercy of his ravenous lamia house guest and the efficacy of nineties-era genetic engineering. He is a living proof of concept for humans who can be eaten and digested, only to regenerate in perfect condition.

And he doesn't even know it.

* * *

><p>The day began more or less like any other for Kurusu Kimihito. His alarm went off at precisely 6:30 am, beeping incessantly until he awoke and deactivated it. He got out of bed, went to the bathroom to take care of certain daily hygiene rituals, got dressed, and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.<p>

It was 6:52 when Kimihito got the first clue that this was NOT going to be a normal day.

"Darling?" came the voice of a sleepy female, "What's for breakfast...?" The sound of someone addressing him nearly sent Kurusu for a loop, and he just about freaked out for a second before remembering the events of the previous day.

The Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program. That was right. Somehow, he had wound up as the host to a lamia (who was, admittedly, quite attractive). She was staying in his house now, and he had been given a generous stipend in return. There had even been those renovations made to his bathroom...

Kimihito shook his head.

"Well, there's some summer sausage on the counter," he said. "..._Though I only made enough for one_..."

If Miia heard the second thing, she did not react. Kurusu could hear the smooth scales of her underbelly scrape across the linoleum tiles as the lovely lamia came into the kitchen, where he was cracking an eggs over the rim of his frying pan.

Miia moved very quietly, as a half serpent, but the sound of her countless scales moving against the smooth, tiled floor really sent home just how _big_ the girl was. With a full length in excess of twenty feet, and a considerable girth compared to regular serpents, she was truly massive.

The insides of the egg – yolk, white, and all – began loudly sizzling the instant they touched the incredibly hot, Teflon-coated surface of the frying pan. Kimihito's stomach grumbled, mouth watering at the smell that wafted up from the egg as it began to cook. The smell was tantalizing, the fragrance of a hearty, cholesterol-filled breakfast tickling his nostrils. The egg was cooking in the juices of the sausage, soaking in the delicious greasiness as it quickly fried on the hot as hell pan.

It smelled delicious.

Kimihito paused when the sound of the sizzling died down – he would want to flip fairly soon – and he realized that he no longer heard Miia. He glanced aside, and saw that the plate of summer sausage was untouched.

How odd. Had she not wanted breakfast, after all? He vaguely remembered hearing once that animals like snakes could easily go months between meals, but did the same apply to lamias? Or maybe Miia didn't like sausage. He had no idea.

He glanced behind him then, and saw that Miia was behind him, visibly drooling and staring fixedly ahead. She licked her lips.

"Oh, do you want some eggs?" he asked her. Miia shook her head, eyes focused intently on him. It made him a little nervous, actually, the way she was staring at him and licking her lips. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it almost seemed like...

Kimihito gulped, feeling increasingly nervous with every passing second. Miia was eyeing him like a piece of meat. That was the only way he could describe it, and there was nothing metaphorical about this.

She was _literally_ looking at him the same way he would look at a tasty breakfast.

"Um, Miia...?" he said nervously. "Is... is there something I can get for you...?"

The lamia smiled at him wolfishly, licking her lips. Her golden eyes rolled up and down his frame, and Kimihito got the distinct impression that she was mentally undressing him.

He blushed.

"Are... _are_ you hungry, Miia...?"

"Yes," she answered at last, a twinkle in her eyes that filled Kurusu with dread.

"Um," stammered he, "Uh, is there something in _particular_ that you want...?" he asked her, silently uncertain that he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes," repeated Miia. "_You._"

Then she struck.

Before Kimihito could do anything, before he could even let out a startled yelp, Miia had grabbed him bodily by the shoulders, lifting him up into the air with a frightening strength. She was drooling as she raised him over her head, dangling him feet-first above her.

"Thanks for the food!" she chirped with a morbidly genuine polite cheer, before opening her mouth.

It gaped wide, far wider than a human mouth ever could. Jaws unhinged and cheeks stretched out. Miia's serpent physique was more evident now than even as she proceeded to lower Kimihito feet first into her maw. He wasn't wearing socks, and her tongue tickled against his feet.

Kimihito shivered, feeling himself become, perversely, _aroused_ as Miia's tongue flitted between his toes. She tasted his ankles and tickled his shins, laving saliva up and down his calves. But he was wearing pants, and as his feet began to be squeezed by the muscles in Miia's esophagus, she finally stopped taking her time, perhaps stymied by the fabric covering most of her body, or else perhaps simply so aroused in hunger by what taste she had gotten that now she only wanted him inside of her stomach.

Whatever the case, once his lower legs started going down Miia's throat, things went a whole lot faster. He struggled, of course, fighting in vain as Miia pulled more and more of him down her throat – now he was in up to his waist, then his belly, then his chest, then his shoulders – but it was all for naught. He simply did not possess the physical strength necessary to break free.

Now he was in all the way up to his chin, and he could not help sending one last futile, pleading look at Miia.

She simply smiled, and gulped his head down.

* * *

><p>AN: Heh, I doubt this'll get much traffic... Vore's pretty niche, and even if the second volume's cover proclaims _Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls _as, and I quote:

"A Monster Hit: #1 on _New York Times'_ Manga Best Sellers list!"

I still have no frame of reference for how big or small this series fan-following might be. (Though that proclamation does strike me as strange in multiple ways, not the least of which being that the _Times'_ actually gives a rat's ass about manga at all, let alone something as... _niche_... as Monmusu...)

**Updated: **2-1-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Waking up in Heaven

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_first part of this contains digestion, may be a bit too graphic for some?_)

* * *

><p>It was dark. Inside of Miia's stomach, it was hot and dark, and it was a very snug fit for Kimihito.<p>

He was understandably freaking out a little as it really registered in his brain that he had just been swallowed up and eaten by the very same monster girl he was supposed to be supervising.

But only a little.

Surprisingly, Kurusu found that once he got the denial stage of grief out of the way, he seemed to skip straight to the final stage: _acceptance._ It was a little morbid, perhaps, but he found that he was actually very quick to accept what was happening. It wasn't like there was anything he could really do, now, anyways. He could already feel the perversely delightful tingle of Miia's stomach acid against the skin of his legs and abdomen, and he knew that he was already being digested.

His clothes had more or less been dissolved off of his frame very quickly, and Kimihito was quite naked by now, even after only a couple of minutes inside Miia's belly. His dick was erect from the remarkably pleasurable sensations going through his body as the lovely lamia dissolved him, and faced with imminent death he did his demographic proud, accepting his fate with an almost _frightening_ aplomb.

Perhaps a small, repressed part of Kimihito had always fantasized about this sort of thing. Maybe, on some level, he had imagined going out like this in the darkest recesses of his hormone soaked brain, and so when put into the very sort of situation about which his subconscious had perversely dreamed since the earliest years of puberty, he was able to face his fate with something almost resembling _eagerness_.

Certainly, he did not hesitate to begin masturbating as Miia's stomach churned all around him, splashing powerful digestive acids all over his body. Even as his feet – which had been in the acid the longest – were dissolved into mush, all Kimihito could think about was how he would in death become a part of this beautiful monster girl's body.

Kimihito's body was being broken down into its constituent compounds, yet he continued to writhe and stroke himself off ecstatically. He came maybe once, or maybe twice, or even thrice, before the acid took its toll and his phallus broke off into a spongy mess alongside his fingers. The pleasure, perhaps at least partly an effect of some special enzyme in Miia's stomach acids, only intensified as more and more of his body dissolved into Miia's gastric juices.

As Kurusu let out one final, happy sigh, drifting in and out of consciousness in the darkness of his house guest's stomach, Miia released a contented burp, patting her distended belly. She felt her meal stop moving at last, and she knew he would soon be completely digested.

She smiled happily at that thought, and curled up to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Kurusu Kimihito awoke to the distinct sensation of having his face smothered in a glorious bosom, his immediate response was to think: <em>"Am I in heaven?"<em>

This was a fairly logical conclusion, considering that the last thing he remembered was being slowly dissolved in his house guest Miia's stomach. The fact that the breasts in which his head was current buried seemed strangely familiar did nothing to deter the sense of relief. If he was dead, and he wasn't currently being tortured by muscular, horned devils, then clearly he _must_ be in heaven.

The fact that his current situation was _very_ pleasant only encouraged this line of thought. So Kimihito gladly rubbed his face in the wonderful boobs. And drowsily, he realized that whoever was holding him, he was quite clearly spooning them.

He wondered what they were wearing that felt so smooth in one direction, and yet rough in the other. It was a curious sensation, though not unpleasant, and his absentminded thrusts gained a little more fervor as he rubbed his naked manhood against... well, _whatever_ it was he was rubbing against.

He felt the body of the person holding him shudder a little, and he heard a cute, feminine moan when his penis brushed against something that felt very soft, and _very_ moist.

That was when he heard the sound of someone eating popcorn. From the rustling of the hand entering the bag and pulling out the fluffy, salted kernels, to the muffled chomping of teeth working the food into a swallowable mash, it was beyond any shadow of a doubt what he was hearing.

Kimihito immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled his face out of this glorious bosom to look for the source of the noise.

That was when he noticed that heaven seemed to look an awful lot like his flat back on earth...

"Oh, don't stop on my account!" came a cheerful voice that he immediately knew and recognized, even after having only heard it once before.

"Agent Smith...!?" he yelped, his eyes instantly zeroing in on the admittedly attractive, sunglasses and black suit wearing government agent. "When did you die?" was what he asked her, the first thing to pop into his head.

"Oh, I'm not dead," she responded glibly. "And neither are you. Nice tan, by the way."

Kimihito blushed, suddenly realizing what he had already known on some level – that he was _naked_.

"But... but... Miia, she..." he stammered, embarrassed and confused. "W-was I just dreaming...?" he asked more to himself than Smith-san.

"Nope!" said Agent Smith cheerfully. "She really did eat you, if that's what you're talking about. We have the whole thing on tape! _Very_ erotic."

Kimihito blinked.

"You're _spying_ on me?" he said, aghast, before shaking his head and asking the even bigger question: "But... Wait, if Miia ate me, then how am I alive? I_remember_ being digested. My legs were gone, and my body was practically nothing but mush..."

"Did it hurt?" Smith asked him. "Being digested, I mean."

Kimihito blinked.

"Um, no, actually..." he said. "It felt, well, _great._ I was... er... actually pretty _turned on_ by it..." he admitted shamefacedly.

"Interesting..." said Smith. "That's good to hear. It looks like the project was a _smashing_ success. My supervisors will be excited to learn that!" She grinned, and Kimihito got the impression that her eyes were twinkling behind her sunglasses as she muttered, "I might even _finally_ get that raise..."

Then he felt Miia's body begin to stir beneath him.

"_Awawaaaa_..." came a cute mumbling, and a soft yawn.

Kimihito froze up like a bucket of hot water in a Siberian blizzard. Miia's breasts moved delightfully against his head, and he felt a shameful stiffening in his nether regions as the girl stretched herself beneath him.

"Oh?" said Agent Smith, smiling brightly. "It looks like sleeping beauty is waking up. That's good!"

_N-not at all!_ thought Kimihito, blanching. _She'll just eat me again, won't she?! Even if it felt good the first time, that doesn't mean I want to be somebody's lunch...!_

"Smith...san...?" mewled Miia cutely, her golden eyes fluttering open. "Why are you here...?" She let out an adorable yawn, blearily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello, Miia~!" chirped Smith, pleasantly cheerful. She waved a hand. "Perfect timing! I was just talking to Darling-kun there about the particulars of his duties as a host for the Cultural Exchange Program."

Miia blinked blearily.

"Eh?" she said sweetly. "Darling...? But I ate him. You can't talk to food once its been eaten."

Kimihito twitched.

"Hey... is that all I am to you?!" he demanded a tad irritably, looking up at Miia from between her two very nice breasts.

The lamia stared at him uncomprehendingly for several long seconds.

Then she blushed, realizing the position that she and Kimihito were in.

"Oh, _darling~!_" she cooed. "How _forward_ of you~❤"

Kimihito blinked. He stared up at the monster girl who had only some hours before eaten him alive.

In spite of himself, he blushed.

Agent Smith laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is one of a grand total of THREE fics for MonMusu... haha, so it's not very large at all, it seems. XD

I am surprised, though, that this has got three followers already. Although the first chapter actually _was_ decently humorous, looking back at it... Hehe, this probably won't be a high-priority thing for me, but it's nice to see that some people might be able to enjoy the fruits of my vorish inclinations.

**Updated: **2-2-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Patchwork Pretties

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_actually no vore in this chap; the next one, though..._)

* * *

><p>Miia's serpent half was wrapped around Kimihito, she gleefully mashing his face into her bosom.<p>

"Oh, _darling~!_" she cooed, redfaced and horny. "Not only was I able to eat you, but now I get to make love to you...! Oh, I must be the luckiest lamia in the world!"

Kimihito squirmed a little uneasily in Miia's iron embrace. But that caused his dick to rub against something very warm and very wet, which in turn caused Miia to squeal and moan in delight. Despite himself, the sound of it made Kimihito decidedly _hard_.

Even if she had eaten him, the primitive and more reptilian part of his brain still saw Miia as a sexy, sexy lady. His loins desired her body, but his brain knew that Miia's gut desired _his_ body also, except in much less fun way.

...well, discounting how good it _may or may not _have felt to be digested... but that was beside the point.

He REALLY should not have been getting turned on right now.

But apparently Kimihito's penis did not agree with that assessment, as it kept right on hardening and hardening while Miia continued to gush and coo all over his naked body. The presence of Agent Smith _right there_ behind him, watching with a big grin on her face and eating popcorn, legs crossed and showing off some damn fine thighs.

Blood trickled from his nose, coppery liquid dripping from his upper lip.

"Mmmmm~!" Miia lewdly moaned, embracing Kimihito more tightly. She gleefully mashed his head between her breasts, feeling him struggling futilely against her unbreakable coils. "Oh, _darling_... You know _just_ how to make a woman feel s~p~e~c~i~a~l~❤"

She began inching Kimihito's loins closer towards her own. His attempts at freeing himself were only bringing them closer together.

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt," Agent Smith chose now to interject. "But I suppose I should really introduce you to your newest charge."

Kimihito blinked. Miia's eyes went wide with shock, and her coils went limp. Kimihito scrambled immediately out of the lamia's tempting but dangerous embrace.

"N-new charge?" the young man yelped, looking distinctly panicked at the thought.

Smith smiled.

"Yes!" she said cheerfully. "You really _must_ meet her!"

She then grabbed Kimihito by the arm, and dragged him out of the bedroom despite any and all protests that he may or may not have voiced against this.

Miia slithered quickly after them, pausing only briefly to put on a bra.

* * *

><p>Kimihito stared blankly at the frankly corpse-like girl who stood before him in an ill-titting...er, <em>fitting<em>... tank top belly shirt, jungle camo fatigues, and over-sized combat boots. She had ruddy hair, greenish-grayish skin, and a nice athletic figure crisscrossed all over with stitch marks.

His face was a little pale, realizing without anyone needing to say a thing that this was a _zombie_. A very cute, maybe even _sexy_ zombie who was showing off some nice cleavage and a good deal of her navel as well, perhaps, dipping low enough even to suggest something of what may have lain below her belt.

But what really caught his attention was her eyes. They were different colors, if the same shape. From the patchwork yet symmetrical appearance of her body, Kimihito couldn't help but wonder a little whether the girl had been sewn together from many different bodies.

Well, either way the heterochromia was certainly a charm point.

It took Kurusu embarrassingly long to realize that he was staring, and even a little longer to remember that he was naked as a lark.

Blushing, he moved his hands to cover himself.

The zombie girl just laughed, leering at Kimihito. She struck a bit of a pose, putting a hand on her hips and leaning forward a little to give him a little more cleavage.

"Like what'cha see?" she inquired rakishly, a toothy grin splitting her face. "Heh! Well, the feeling's mutual, babe." She winked at him, then.

Miia glared a little at the girl, hackles raising an inch or two.

Agent Smith smiled blandly, completely uncaring as to the tension in the room.

"Well, here she is~!" said the buxom, black-clad, sunglasses wearing government agent. "Your new exchange student, Zombina!"

The zombie girl grinned a little wider, really showing off those sharp pearly whites.

"Yo," she said, waving a hand. She raked her eyes again up and down his naked frame. "You look good enough to eat," she remarked, visibly ogling him without an ounce of shame.

Kimihito blanched, recoiling a little. Defensively, he raised his hands up in front of him.

Zombina whistled. Miia cooed. Agent Smith grinned appreciatively at the view that gave her.

"Those are some very lucky monster girls..." she commented half to herself. But then, she added, more loudly. "Now... I suppose you might be wondering just how you were able to come back from being eaten," Agent Smith said to Kimihito, smiling wryly.

"Um, yeah... a little..." he said, looking somewhere between sheepish and anxious. He did not like the way Zombina was looking him up and down.

He probably should have put on some clothes, in hindsight.

"Well!" said Smith. "The specifics are really complicated, but basically you are able to regenerate from being eaten. More or less."

Kimihito stared at Agent Smith, eyes half-lidded. He sweatdropped a little.

"Hehh?!" he snapped, reacting unhappily to this blunt and uninformative delivery. "I could have figured that out just by myself... That's _too_ general. Can't you be a little more specific...?"

Agent Smith laughed. "Well, I don't really know the details, myself!" she said unconcernedly. "But some kind of science experiment was done to make some people who could be eaten without dying. One thing led to another, and here we are."

Kimihito twitched. "You... seriously don't know anything? What kind of science experiment would be like that?!"

Agent Smith shrugged nonchalantly. Zombina just laughed.

"Who cares about the why, or the how, or whatever?" said the remarkable boisterous revenant. "All that should matter is that we get to eat all we want, and you'll just grow right back for us to have _more_ fun with! Hyahahaha!" she laughed exuberantly.

Kimihito glanced sidelong at Miia, who was smiling sweetly but nonetheless nodding in apparent agreement with the zombie girl.

"Ah..." he muttered. "I really don't have any say in the matter, do I...?"

Miia, Agent Smith, and Zombina all shook their heads.

"Look on the bright side, though, darling!" chirped Miia, her cute fang showing as she smiled. "You said yourself that it didn't hurt, right?"

Kimihito gulped.

"W-well, no, er... yes... um... that is... it... well, so maybe I... uh... enjoyed it a little..." he stammered, backing away nervously from the two monster girls. "B-but... I'm not sure I feel entirely sure about this... what if this whole regenerating thing has unintended side effects, or something? L-like impotence..."

Zombina glanced downwards, away from Kimihito's eyes and towards... something _else_.

"Ohh, I don't think you need to worry about _that_, babe..." she purred, licking her gangrenous-looking lips.

Kimihito's blushed harder, and tried to cover up his erection.

Agent Smith simply laughed, and gave him a bright smile.

"Well, I'll leave you three lovebirds alone~" she said cheerily, before turning around and walking out the door.

Kimihito tried to follow her, but he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"_Darling_..." whined Miia. "I'm horny..."

Zombina leered at Kimihito's fairly toned posterior.

"And I'm feeling purdy peckish," she drawled, a hungry glint in her eyes.

Kimihito didn't even make it a foot before ravenous (and admittedly sexy) zombie girl was right on top of him.

Somehow, he had a feeling this would be a LOT messier than last time.

* * *

><p>AN: A completely vore-free update! Although the next might be real hardcore, depending... Haha, the tricky thing though with this sort of story, as a writer, is probably resisting the urge to just do nonstop fanservice and money shots. I can't just have Kimihito being noshed on left and right. There has to be a little conflict to mix things up!

Even if that conflict is just Kimihito _really_ not wanting to be eaten. XD

**Updated: **2-6-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. Our Zombies are Different

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_a touch of vague gore-ishness, but otherwise not much_)

* * *

><p>Kimihito felt something wet and soft tickled the back of his neck. It traced circles over his nape, making him shiver and squirm. His skin tingled strangely wherever it was touched by that, feeling a curious mixture of numbed and aroused. It was difficult to describe.<p>

But he knew enough to tell that the thing tickling his skin so suggestively was no doubt Zombina's tongue. Considering what she wanted with him, he probably should not have been so aroused by that.

He was certainly blushing hard enough.

"Argh...!" he grunted. "Please...!" He struggled futilely against the undead monmusu, his fingers scrabbling at the floor of his own flat.

But the weight of Zombina's body pinned him down. Her build was surprisingly solid, for someone who looked to be held together primarily by stitches and needlework. Her muscles felt frightfully dense and compact against his naked body. And her bosom was mashed into his back, as well, arousing Kimihito in spite of himself.

Zombina was not, perhaps, as buxom as Miia or Agent Smith, but still those necrotic knockers were nothing to sneeze at. They felt distinctly well-shaped and firm, through the distressingly thin fabric of her tank top, and Kimihito could feel the points of her nipples digging into his back.

The man-cum-meal groaned at the sensations Zombina was inflicting so sadistically upon his body. His erection dug painfully into his own abdomen, sandwiched agonizingly between lean muscle and hard floor. Blood trickled from his nose, reminiscent of another sort of ejaculation as the undead house guest rubbed her athletic, room temperature body so cruelly against him as she licked his skin, presumably tasting him thoroughly before digging in.

Miia pouted a little, seeing how slowly Zombina was taking things. Her lacy black bra did nothing to hide the peaks of her nipples as she watched the proceedings jealously, and there was nothing at all covering her womanhood, which moistened and ached terribly.

She squirmed, whining girlishly and panting. Her cheeks were red, and her sizable bosom was heaving most lewdly. Her long tail end coiled and curled, Miia moaning and whimpering as she began to finger herself just a tiny bit, driven mad with lust watching Zombina and Darling.

"Mou..." mewled the lovely lamia lustily, "_Zooombiiinaaaa_... Just _dooo iiit_... Just eat him already...! I can't stand watching you drag this out!"

"Heh," chuckled the zombie girl, looking up from running her tongue over Kimihito's lower back, the cute pink appendage even dipping a little into the valley of his buttocks. "I can't swallow 'im up whole like you, y'know. We zombies have to eat our prey the old fashioned way... bite by bite. I'm just softening him up."

Kimihito squirmed weakly beneath Zombina, whimpering a little pitifully. He looked a little limp, like he didn't have full control of his muscles.

Which wasn't that surprising, really. Almost all monster girls had various adaptations which made consumption relatively painless – or even _enjoyable_ – for their prey, and zombies were no exception. Their saliva was a powerful topical anesthetic, and also had slight aphrodisiac properties when introduced into the blood stream.

While in fiction zombie bites turned people into zombies, real Liminal zombies were a distinct species from humans, and not diseased homo sapiens. Instead of turning Kimihito into a literal zombie, a bite from Zombina would rather arouse him sexually and furthermore severely impair his critical thinking skills, at least for a few hours.

So, actually in a sense, while he would not become a literal undead like his house guest, he WOULD become a sort of metaphorical zombie – that is, he would be temporarily unable to think of anything but his own arousal, and would thus act accordingly.

Zombina grinned.

In fact, if she didn't disable Kimihito quickly enough once she started to eat, he might actually try to overpower Miia and herself and try to have his way with them. Not that either one would mind _too_ terribly. And Miia, from the way she was looking at Kimihito, might even downright ENJOY it that way.

"Mmm, but I suppose he's ready enough," the zombie girl mused. "My stomach would definitely be growling like crazy right now, if I were still alive!"

She laughed, before licking her lips.

Bowing her head, Zombina took her first bite out of Kimihito's shoulder. Aside from numbing pain receptors, her saliva could also greatly weaken the bonds between connective bodily tissues. Left to soak in long enough, Kimihito's skin would start to slough off his frame, exposing chemically tenderized muscle, as well as other things.

So her teeth sheared easily through the dermal layers, connective ligaments, insulating fatty tissues, and a modest chunk of Kimihito's shoulder muscles.

He let out a low groan, not sounding nearly pained so much as _aroused_. Kurusu's arms and legs twitched a little – his left arm a little weakly. Zombina chewed noisily, making lewd moaning sounds as she savored the taste of her host's flesh. Miia squirmed, hearing this all, and seeing it happening, and whimpering she masturbated a little harder, fondling herself breathlessly, desperate for release.

Zombina took her time, taking slow bites out of Kimihito's back, savoring the sublime taste of his meat as she slowly ate him. But with every second that passed, he was groaning a little more, and his eyes were glazing over...

She was a little too careless in savoring her meal. Zombina took too much time to stop and taste every inch of Kimihito's scrumptious body.

"Nnngghh..." moaned the young man, looking and sounding decidedly like a movie zombie as Zombina continued to fecklessly chow down while Miia watched and masturbated. Hands faintly calloused from mild manual labor twitched against the floor. Fingers curled a little, Kimihito's' weight shifting subtly beneath his zombie girl house guest.

Like the dead rising from the grave, Kimihito burst up to his feet with a sudden spurt of strength. Zombina squealed girlishly despite herself, eyes wide as dinner plates. She was thrown violently off Kimihito's back, landing on the floor in a heap of dismembered limbs.

Her arms and legs fell off from the force of the impact. Zombina's legs had pulled her combat fatigues with them (exposing panties with a skull print over the crotch), and her tank top had with suspicious convenience slipped up right over her head, baring the undead dame's dimly discolored tits.

"Eh?" said Zombina, a little dazed. She looked up at Kimihito, who stood ominously above her. "Ehhh?" Her eyes widened a tad at the sight of the young man's massive, throbbing erection, a delectable looking organ which at the moment seemed distinctly frightening to her. "Eh?" She looked a little paler than usual, seeing Kimihito's eyes and how lustfully they looked at her.

"Ahhh... Darling looks so aggressive...❤" cooed Miia, dreamy-eyed as she beheld her love's naked body. "Do you think he'll have his way with us~?" she wondered, blushing cutely. She clasped her hands next to her head, momentarily drifting off into fantasy land.

"He-heeeey...!" Zombina squealed, her voice a bit squeakier than she would have liked. "Wh-wh-what do you think you're doing...?!"

Kimihito, blood trickling slowly down his arms, a bit of skin missing from his cheek where Zombina had lustily nibbled on it, staggered unevenly forward. He moved like he was drunk, or else like an old school zombie, leering vaguely at Zombina's half-naked body with a vacant expression on his.

"Buuuh..." he moaned, staggering slowly forward, the effects of the zombie girl's saliva limiting his motor skills and inhibiting his elocution, even as it made him singlemindedly aroused. "Buuuuh..." he moaned again, standing now straight over Zombina. Drool was dribbling down his chin, arms outstretched and fingers grasping numbly at air. His erection throbbed intimidatingly. "Boooooooobs...!"

With all the coordination of a George Romero zombie, Kurusu Kimihito pounced – buck naked – on Zombina.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, most uncharacteristically girlish and abashed.

Miia watched raptly, drooling just a little.

* * *

><p>AN: My original plan was to just have Zombina eat Kimihito up. But then while writing this, I got the idea for doing a sort of zombie parody thing with her saliva... hehe, you could say that she did turn him into a zombie, of sorts.

A boobs-craving sex zombie. XD

It was just too funny an idea to resist.

**Updated: **2-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. A Wake Up Call

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_a touch of vague gore-ishness, but otherwise not much_)

* * *

><p>Kurusu Kimihito awoke the next morning with a feeling of soreness in his groin. His eyelids felt heavy, and the crust in them was very stubborn. It took him a second to open his eyes, grumbling a little. But while did feel quite tired, there was also something else...<p>

He felt most peculiarly satisfied. Profoundly so. It was a strange, general sense of relief, or maybe _release_ which pervaded every fiber of his being.

He just felt completely and utterly _pleased_ with himself, somewhere in the back of his mind.

Which confused him a little, at first.

What was there to be so pleased about? He asked himself. With those two girls in his house... well, he'd count himself lucky if he didn't wind up as a Kurusu-kebab before noon. They were just far too ravenous for his taste.

Particularly since _their_ tastes seemed to heavily favor human flesh.

Kimihito shuddered, regardless of what he may have done inside of Miia's stomach that first time. He just did not like the thought of being eaten alive. Maybe once he was past the point of no return, he could at least enjoy the process of digestion in the perverse resignation of one who was all but dead, but when he could still avoid it Kimihito's self preservation instincts greatly preferred staying OUT of Liminal bellies, no matter _how_ seductive the monster girls might act.

"Man, today's probably gonna like hell, too..." the young man thought a little drowsily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "I swear, those girls are gonna be the death of me..."

He felt breath on the back of his neck. It was a little pungent, a mixture of sickly sweet and sour. It was almost like the smell of rotting meat, except that there was something else about this fragrance... it didn't turn his stomach. Despite smelling not too unlike a blossoming _Rafflesia arnoldii_, there was some element to the composition of this scent that made it pleasant, or at least inoffensive.

It immediately woke Kimihito up, though.

His eyes widened, then, feeling two deceptively strong and wiry arms wrapped around him from behind, stiff nipples and modest mounds of curiously cool flesh pressing into a bare, oddly _sore_ back. He felt those slender legs wrapped around his own, those moist nether regions pressing in so cozily against his naked ass.

Yes. He was completely naked under his covers, wasn't he?

Kimihito froze up, realizing that he was in bed, naked, with Zombina. Vaguely, he recalled the undead tomboy pinning him to the ground and biting him, chewing on his shoulders.

He began sweating bullets. The salty water stung his body in a number of places, making the man aware of all the places where Zombina had been nomping on his body. Kimihito winced at the pain, for a moment dearly wishing that the girl had just eaten him up completely so he could regenerate without any of these aches.

IF he regenerated again, that is. He still didn't entirely trust those modifications or whatever that had apparently been done to his body. Smith-san's explanation had been simply all too vague for him to feel comfortable with.

But the pain was still, well, a _pain_. Cringing, Kimihito raised a hand gingerly to a stinging cheek, expecting to feel something gruesome beneath his fingers.

Kimihito blinked, a little surprised when he felt the skin on his cheek. Not only was it still there, but it felt nearly untouched. There was no indication of any damage to be found by his fingers.

He frowned a little, confused by that, and flustered also by the feeling of a somnolent Zombina nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She was mumbling in her sleep, whispering some pretty perverted things, if he cared to listen long enough to hear them.

"That's weird," muttered Kimihito, removing his hand from his cheek. This was perplexing. Was the pain just a phantom sensation? Had he healed up overnight?

Because he distinctly remembered Zombina digging into him, though his memory of the proceedings became blurry pretty early on in. Maybe she had eaten him up completely after all, and he had just regenerated with a phantom memory of the pain? But, then, if that was the case, why was the pain only affecting certain areas?

Kimihito shook his head a touch weakly.

"Ah, well, I'm sure it's nothing..." he murmured to himself. "If I know that the pain is just an illusion, then it should go away soon enough... right?"

A sigh, then.

Well, either way, he had to make breakfast. For himself, at the very least.

"And who knows?" he mumbled to himself. "Maybe they'll actually eat my cooking, and not _me_. That would definitely be a nice change of pace..."

Sighing again, Kimihito made to get out of bed.

Zombina held him tightly, though. She refused to let go of him, even in her sleep. Instead, she pressed her body harder against his, and her hands began wandering down his abdomen.

Kimihito's eyes widened at the feeling of those cool fingers clumsily latching onto his semi-flaccid member (hey, she had a good body, and it felt nice against his). Of course, once she did so, little Kurusu swiftly abandoned all pretenses of limpness. It stood up tall, rising to full mast.

Kimihito yelped, whimpering at the feeling of Zombina beginning to stroke him off in her sleep. He probably could have broken her grip if he struggled against it hard enough, of course, but his first attempt to do so only earned him a bite on the shoulder. It wasn't quite hard enough to break skin, but the pain still made his repressed inner masochist shiver a little.

"Z-Zombina...!" he stammered weakly. "Please let go... I need to make breakfast..."

He heard a giggle, then, from below his feet.

Looking down, Kimihito saw that Miia was curled up at the foot of the bed, wrapped up tightly in a bundle of sheets and blankets.

"Oh, Darling," she said, blushing visibly even with her face half in shadow. "You don't need to go to all that trouble for us... especially not after last night~!"

Zombina purred, then, and Kimihito felt her smile against the crook of his neck.

Okay. Maybe she hadn't been asleep after all.

"Mmm, you were so _forceful_, babe..." she mumbled, tongue flitting out to tickle his collar bone."Hehehe, I usually like my men a little more submissive, but I guess an S is fine, too, now and then❤"

Kimihito blinked. He once more began to sweat bullets. His face paled, caught between a zesty zombie and a lascivious lamia.

He felt Miia kiss his toes mischievously. She sucked playfully on them, one at a time, while Zombina nibbled teasingly on his neck.

While his dick got hard, Kimihito himself could only whimper.

Absentmindedly, the young man silently hoped that he wouldn't miss work because of these two.

* * *

><p>AN: Got lots more hours at work, so less time to write, but more money on paycheck. Okay I guess, but have to leave for work in like eight minutes as of typing this.

Talk like caveman too, I guess.

**Updated: **2-18-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. Breakfast in Bed

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_i am one morbid sob XD_)

* * *

><p>"Um, I have work today, you know..." said Kimihito to the two girls. "I really do have to get up for it. Or I won't get paid."<p>

He said this to try and appeal to their better nature, to get them to let him go. He really did have work, of course, but he also just didn't want to be eaten.

Unfortunately, his tenants didn't seem to care about that.

"Don't worry, babe," said Zombina, licking Kimihito's shoulder with a devilish grin on her face. "We'll just make this a quick snack. I'm sure you'll be all healed up in time for your shift."

Miia giggled, nibbling cutely on Kimihito's toes, tickling them with her fangs.

"Agent Smith already briefed us on your schedule, darling," she said. "We know you don't have to work until afternoon~"

Kimihito blanched.

"Ah... but we don't know how long that might take..." he muttered weakly. "For me to regenerate. It could take all day, for all we know."

"Ara?" said Miia. "But yesterday you were all better after just a couple of hours, right?"

Zombina smirked into the curve of Kimihito's neck, nibbling on the skin and tasting his flesh. She rubbed her torso a little lewdly against his body, making him go hard as a rock from her teasing. Her breasts mashed nicely into his back, and her fingers teased Kurusu's cock eagerly.

"Ohhh? Is that right?" she said smugly. "Hehehe, I think you're just afraid of being eaten. Aren't you?"

"Ahh...ah! Of course I am...!" snapped Kimihito weakly, flustered but unable to do anything from this position.

"Well, then, don't be~!" chirped Miia, before opening her mouth wide. She took Kimihito's feet and slid her lips easily over them. She tasted the naked, calloused skin of his soles, her cheeks growing rosy at the flavor.

Miia started to squirm and writhe at the foot of the bed, a hand going down to her naked slit as she began inching her lips up over the numbly struggling Kimihito's heels. Moaning, the lamia slipped a finger inside herself and began to masturbate.

"Hehe... you scaly pig..." muttered Zombina, seeing this. A vein was throbbing in her forehead. "Trying to have him all to yourself..." she said darkly.

But then, speaking to Kimihito, she said, "Of course, this won't hurt you a bit, babe! We Liminals are specially adapted to make every moment as enjoyable for our prey as it is for us!"

"That seems like a really pointless adaptation...!" said an exasperated Kimihito, seconds before he felt Zombina sink her teeth into his shoulder.

Kind of. It didn't hurt in any way, but Kimihito could still feel the flesh being pushed aside by keen incisors, could feel the _pressure_ her jaws exerted on muscle and tendon and fat, cleaving through all with remarkable ease. And he felt the _absence_ of those things when Zombina yanked her head back, tearing them from his shoulder and gulping them noisily down.

But it didn't hurt. In fact, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself, it really felt distinctly pleasurable – _arousing_, even.

It was more than a little surreal. Kimihito knew that something this should hurt immensely, but he could only feel the arousal, a kind of morbid ecstasy flooding his body as the two girls had their ravenous, voracious way with him.

The fact that Zombina was continuing to jerk him off as she chowed down, and that Miia was licking her way up his legs so goddamn _lasciviously_, only made the man want to lie down and let them do as they pleased.

_Ah_, he thought, his mind a little hazy from what was probably considerable blood loss. _Maybe it isn't such a pointless adaptation, after all..._

That was his last coherent thought, before the flash of fireworks inside his retina and the shudder of orgasm racing up his spine forced Kurusu Kimihito into an utterly insensate state.

* * *

><p>It was black. Everything before Kimihito's eyes was an impenetrable pitch black.<p>

_Huh?_ he thought numbly. _What is this darkness? Is this... death?_

The blackness before him held no answers. It was unchanging, eternal.

Kimihito could have sighed.

_So that's it. I guess that regenerating thing only good for the one time, after all. In the end, all of that was only worth a single 1-Up. It's a little sad, actually..._

"I never even got to lose my virginity," Kimihito couldn't help but whine to the darkness.

That was when he realized that the infinite abyss of the underworld apparently had a shiny, reflective surface.

A beat.

"Ohhh?" came the amused voice of Agent Smith. "Really? Because that's not what Zombina and Miia told me~!"

Kimihito blinked.

That was when he realized that the blackness before him wasn't the accumulated impurities of humanity's collective spirit, or a reflection of his own sinful nature as a lowly human being.

It was Agent Smith's sunglasses.

"**Ehhhhhh?!**" Kimihito exclaimed, immediately backing away from the slyly grinning government operative. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded to know. His face was chalk white, and sweat was pouring down his face.

He felt acutely aware not only of how close Smith-san had been to him (their noses had practically been tip-to-tip!) but also of his seemingly-perpetual-nowadays nudity, as well as the erection standing up perversely. He had practically been spooning the agent!

No, wait. Scratch that.

_**She** had been all but **straddling him!**_

Agent Smith smiled unconcernedly, cheerfully at Kimihito.

"I'm here to check up on you, of course!" she said brightly. "So far, out of all the test subjects, you're the only one so far to have been eaten and regenerated~!"

Kimihito blinked.

"Eh?" he said. "Seriously? I'm the only one who's been eaten so far?" He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"No," said Agent Smith, correcting him. "You're the first one to be _regenerated_ after being eaten!"

Kimihito paled considerably.

_Well then._

He certainly knew how to feel about THAT.

"Can I please drop out of the program?" he asked politely, his voice weak.

Agent Smith laughed.

"It's compulsory!" she said cheerfully. "But don't worry, Darling-kun~! I make it sound bad, but actually only you and two others have been eaten so far. And to be fair, those two others weren't actually recipients of the serum. Haha! I guess my bosses got mixed up because the names were pretty similar."

"That isn't the least bit reassuring!" Kimihito snapped, sweatdropping.

"Oh, don't be such a buzz kill, Darling-kun," said Agent Smith dismissively. "Those other two who got eaten were actually inmates on death row, so it's no big loss!"

"Who the hell makes that kind of mistake?!" Kimihito snapped, irritated. "At least tell me they're taking better care, now!"

"Sure, sure," said Smith-san, smiling at him. She reached a hand out, tapping Kimihito on the tip of his dick. He shivered and blushed furiously at the contact. "A lot of the original recipients of the serum seem to have died from various unrelated medical problems, so we'll be sending a good chunk of the exchange students to your place. Is that alright with you, Darling-kun?"

A vein throbbed in Kimihito's forehead.

"Do I actually get a say in the matter?" he inquired.

"Nope❤" chirped Agent Smith. "I was just being polite." She then smiled, seeing the young man's shoulders slump. "Oh, don't fuss. The government really wants to succeed with this experiment, and the UN has a special fund set aside exclusively for the participants in this program. You'll be getting more money just hosting one girl than you ever would have at that part-time job of yours!"

"Fine," sighed Kimihito. "Whatever. I suppose I've lived a long enough life, right?"

Agent Smith laughed. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>AN: I've been on a serious Gintama binge lately, so that's probably slightly affected the flavor of the humor in this fic. Although it was always a little morbid, even right from the get go. XP

Unrelatedly, I feel like I'm starting to settle into a roughly weekly updating schedule for the main fics I'm working on, which includes this, _A Lewd New World_, _Odd Jobs Crack_, _As it is Written_, maybe _Boil_, _Feeding Frenzy_ over on AFF, and there's probably more but I can't think of 'em at the moment.

**Updated: **2-24-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	7. An Ordinary Morning in Casa Kimihito?

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_somehow this wound up having a bit of watersports with a familiar face_)

* * *

><p>Kurusu Kimihito's alarm clock buzzed noisily, an intermittent klaxon which rang in the young man's ears. He groaned, rolling over in his bed.<p>

_Dammit, I'm still tired_, he thought, hearing the clock buzzing and blaring. _Why can't those girls ever let me get any sleep?_

He then paused, sweatdropping.

"...Ah... well, outside of being digested, that is..." he added quietly to himself, sheepish.

Then he yawned, stirring beneath his covers and shifting into an upright position. He groaned then, feeling his morning wood standing up tall. It twitched and throbbed, the young man's dick stiff and sensitive.

"Ahhhhh... no good," he muttered to himself, grunting a little as he felt the fabric of his thin blankets sliding against the head of his engorged member. "Dammit, I gotta piss... and I hafta deal with this friggin' prick, too..."

He sighed, yawning once more and bringing a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I won't be getting back to sleep," he muttered to himself, before glancing blearily over at the flashing led numbers on his alarm clock's digital display. _6:15_—or, no, wait. Now it was _6:16_. "Dammit," he grunted. "And it's my day off, too... but once I'm out of bed, those two'll probably be all over me."

Sighing once more, Kimihito threw off his covers and got up out of bed. He was completely naked.

It was too expensive to replace his pajamas every time Miia or Zombina came in to his room for a midnight snack. And the two were usually half-asleep when they did that kind of thing, too, so they weren't exactly in a state of mind where they could be expected to unwrap their snack before chowing down. Honestly speaking, it had just been easier for all involved for Kimihito to change his own habits than for his monster girl tenants to change theirs.

So Kimihito had gotten used to sleeping in the buff. Even if Miia and Zombina _did_ often take that as an open invitation to "play" with their food.

Grabbing a fresh change of clothes, Kimihito walked to his bedroom door before turning down the hall. He made the trip to the bathroom in less than ten seconds, his sizable erection bobbing and swaying a little bit this way and that with the movement of his body.

The door was shut tight, and when Kurusu opened it he found himself walking headfirst into a wall of steam. It felt incredibly warm and humid, and the steam was so thick in the air that he actually smelled the bath before he saw it.

"Hello, darling~" came Miia's girlish yet sultry voice through the dense banks of faintly scalding vapor as Kimihito stepped into the bathroom. "You're up early. I thought today was your day off❤"

"Hafta piss," was the man's half grunted reply as he made his way over to the toilet.

Miia giggled, and Kimihito fancied that he could almost feel the lamia's cutely lustful stare on his rigid, throbbing cock.

"Then why don't you come over here, darling?" tittered the lamia, before cutely adding. "Just kidding~!"

Kimihito heard the sloshing of water in the bathtub, the faint noise of smooth scales rustling almost silently against the Western-style furo's porcelain shell. Even through the steam, he could make out the shock of reddish salmon pink matted down against Miia's head, framing the serpentine lass's lovely face as water dripped sensually down her body.

She was leaning over the edge of the tub, he realized. Her bosom, rosy peach as it was from the flush of a hot bath, stood out most erotically against the eggshell white of the tub. She was pressing her breasts down against the rim, her nipples being basically the only part of the lamia's largish melons that Kimihito couldn't see.

Even through the steam, Kurusu could make out and appreciate the sensual, womanly contours of Miia's upper body. His dick pulsed delightedly as the young man gripped it in his hand.

"I suppose I could, after I go," said Kimihito absentmindedly. "It's not like I have anywhere I need to be, today."

Miia all but squealed at this, and Kimihito could easily detect the flash of crimson flooding her soft, feminine cheeks. His cock throbbed mightily beneath calloused fingers. Flipping the seat of the toilet up, Kimihito braced himself against the wall with one hand, spreading his legs to form a kind of tripod.

Miia watched in rapt attention as her delicious darling proceeded to aim a golden stream of urine carefully into the bowl of the toilet. With the relative rigidity of his erection, the man had to move his whole body to adjust his angle, and this caused his nicely toned buttocks to stick out most excitingly before the lamia's eyes.

Licking her lips, the redhead shamelessly ogled her darling's dick, long and thick in its morning erection. She wiggled her hips in the bathtub, causing the hot water to splash from side to side. Her cheeks were a vivid, rosy hue as she beheld Kimihito's cock.

"Oh, _darling❤_" she whispered to herself, watching with perhaps an inappropriate amount of delight as Kurusu took his morning piss. She felt the heat of the bath in her loins, and shivered at the thought of taking her beloved into herself in _this_ way instead of _that_ way.

Moaning quietly, Miia got lost in her own little world of fantasy. And so it wasn't until the rush of Kimihito's loins died down into a soft trickle that she noticed **another** sound coming from the toilet bowl.

_Suusuusuusuuu._

It was soft and barely audible, the faintest, most curious sort of oozing noise, but still Miia's scaly, pointed ears twitched. Her eyes widened infinitesimally.

"Eh?" she said. "Wha...?"

Something blue and green erupted from the toilet as the last of Kimihito's mighty stream trickled down, and suddenly Miia saw her darling's dick get engulfed by something wet, gooey, and distinctively _voluptuous_.

A girl-shaped slime had Kurusu's cock in its... um... _her_ mouth, and it... er... _she_ appeared to be drinking down the last of the man's piss.

Kurusu Kimihito stared down blankly at the buxom, exotic liminal which had just popped up out of his toilet. All the blood left his face, migrating south for the winter. And it was gonna be a very white Christmas, at the rate this strange new beauty was going.

Kimihito's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as this new girl started to eagerly lick up and down his manhood, lapping up the sweat and condensation which clung to his skin down there. Miia watched aghast and disbelieving as some complete stranger got the first day's taste of her darling's penis.

And in another part of the flat, Zombina rolled over sleepily in her bed, drowsily raising a hand to scratch at an itch between her tits.

"_Why is that the only scene I get this chapter...?_" she muttered under her breath, still half-asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a bit since my last update, and yet I probably would have put it off even longer if not for the sudden swell of hits and reviews! To both this and _In A Gadda Da Vida_. Haha, I guess there must be a new chapter of the manga out, or something! XD

And it also still really surprises me a little to realize that this is, by a good margin, actually the most popular Monmusu fic on FFN. Although it's also only one out of seven fics in the entire category.

Also, haha, the watersports with Suu came out of left field, but somehow Kimihito's morning wood evolved into him needing to take a piss (a far too common experience for myself as well). And, haha, when I got the idea of Suu popping out of Kimihito's toilet, I just knew that I had to do it. Because if there's one character that could get involved with urine and that kind of play without it seeming _too_ weird, it would have to be Suu. She will drink _any _kind of moisture, after all.I really am just too awful. X3

**Updated: **3-8-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	8. Bathroom Encounter

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_slime vore is super smexy, IMHO ;P_)

* * *

><p>Miia watched with vivid dismay as the last of Kimihito's light golden urine disappeared into this interloper's translucent flesh, seemingly swallowed up. The lamia was frowning as she watched this unfamiliar liminal suck on <em>her<em> Kimihito's cock, having already drunk up every last drop of his piss.

Kurusu shivered, feeling the wet textures of this jiggling, oozing beauty's mouth and tounge rolling enthusiastically over his dick. It felt cool and, of course, _slimy_ on his cock, yet it did not disgust or disconcert him. If anything, the unusual, foreign sensations only deepened the man's arousal.

And furthermore, the fact that this girl, whoever she was, had so gladly drunk up his piss made Kimihito exceptionally hard, too. It made him feel perversely empowered, to have such a cute and curvaceous entity willing to suck up even the filthiest of his fluids. His erection was as hard as iron as this exotic liminal curled a surprisingly long and prehensile tongue around his sweaty, aching shaft.

"Ahhhh!" he groaned weakly, unable to muster the force of will to remove himself from this strange monster girl's mouth. He wasn't sure if he would even really WANT to. "What is this...?"

He bucked his hips reflexively, thrusting his manhood a little deeper into this buxom vision's lustfully slavering mouth.

"Could it be...?!" Miia gasped from the tub. Water splashed onto the linoleum floor, the lamia mightily heaving the great length and girth of her serpentine body up and out of the bath.

The eyes of the liminal immediately flicked over to Miia, and the water which pooled about the base of her rosy coils, the moisture that trickled down the smooth flesh of her human skin and the ruddy scales of her snaking lower half. The lamia froze up under that glance, feeling an instinctive awareness of danger.

"Miia?" whimpered Kimihito, glancing over his shoulder to look at the lovely lamia. "What's wrong?'

He let out a gasp, his head rolling back on his shoulders. His shoulders slumped, the young man's frame shuddering. Miia saw his dick twitch, faintly, through the liminal's translucent blue cheeks. A thick wad of stringy, gooey sperm was shot into the interloper's throat.

Seconds later, the semen thinned, vanishing into this extra-species girl's slimy mass. Miia stared, aghast.

"Slime..." she murmured. "It's... a slime... _girl_...?" Miia said slowly, uncomprehending.

Kimihito did not feel reassured by the fearful set of his house guest's jaw, or by the way she was slithering cautiously away from him and the slime, keeping her golden eyes locked firmly onto the intruder's voluptuous, _aqueous_ form as she back way towards the bathroom door.

Despite the considerable pleasure this slime girl was giving him with her mouth, Kimihito wondered briefly if he should worry about the fact that _Miia_ looked visibly disconcerted by this liminal's presence.

"Wh...what's wrong...?" he asked the lamia a little worriedly. While Kimihito had become sufficiently confident in the reliability of his genetic modifications (and inappropriately addicted to all of the erotic sensations that came with being gobbled up by his tenants) to no long balk at the idea of being eaten up by a monster girl, anything that could worry Miia or Zombina was enough to concern him.

Miia continued backing up towards the bathroom door, paling visibly as she groped for the handle. Her eyes were transfixed on the form of the slime girl – on the vast gooey breasts, the giant gelatinous buttocks, the softly rippling thighs, the dewy and glistening eyes. She gulped audibly, shivering and sweating.

"That's a slime..." she said. "A... slime... shaped like a human?" Miia's fingers brushed the warm, tarnished brass of the doorknob. She grasped it in her hand. "I've never heard of such a thing..."

The doorknob turned. The door opened. Steam poured out into the hallway.

"Miia!?" yelped Kimihito, feeling distinctly frightened by the lamia's strange behavior.

"Please forgive me, Darling!" Miia cried, slipping out the door. "I'll be back with reinforcements as soon as possible!"

She slithered hurriedly out of sight, heading down the hall.

This time it was Kimihito's turn to go pale.

"R-reinforcements?" he mumbled. "Why do you need reinforcements? She's just another monster girl like you or Zombina... right?"

No answer.

_Slurp_.

With an obscene squelching, the slime girl removed her mouth from Kimihito's erect penis. She smacked her lips noisily, looking intently up into the bothered human's eyes.

Kimihito stared at her, morbidly transfixed by the memory of how Miia had reacted to this liminal.

"Suu?" said the slime girl, cocking her head to one side. "Suu. Suu!"

She stood up straight. Her entire body bounced and jiggled with the movement, her most generous curves bobbing and swaying delightfully. She looked Kimihito straight in the eye, smiling innocently. Her ample, gooey bosom mashed sensually against the young man's chest, and her tentacles reached down to wrap around the thick and pulsing shaft of his member.

"Ahh!" Kimihito gasped, feeling the tendrils of slime squeeze lewdly around his cock. They stroked him off, up and down, coiling back and forth across his length in a lewd, corkscrewing motion. He groaned, feeling the obscenely thick and moist texture of her tentacles molesting his manhood. "Ah! My...!"

The slime girl's smile widened infinitesimally, and she leaned forward into Kimihito's firm, lean body.

"_Suu!_"

She planted a kiss on his lips. It was soft, at least initially, though distinctly wet right from the get go. Her lips felt warmer now than they had when she'd had them wrapped around his cock, and despite the memory of what she had been drinking up only minutes before, Kimihito found that her lips tasted quite pleasantly sweet.

"Mm," he moaned softly, melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms instinctively around the slime's voluptuous, oozing body, finding that surface tension made her curves feel remarkable _human_. Her body was soft, but it had a strange cohesion which made it both like yet unlike the bodies of Miia or Zombina.

She was getting warmer, as they embraced, her body heating up. His dick, wrapped up in the slime girl's tentacles, felt distinctly like it was being engulfed in a flesh and blood pussy, soft and wet and _hot_. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, enthusiastically exploring its depths, seeming to relish in lapping up every ounce of his saliva.

Kimihito groaned into the slime's mouth. He could feel her warmth spreading across his body, making his skin tingle with electric sensations. He groped her soft, gooey curves, absentmindedly feeling his fingers sink into the aqueous flesh. His mind felt pleasantly numb, a comfortable haze swallowing up his intellectual faculties as the slime girl's body swallowed up his fingers.

Kimihito's face was ruddy, eyes glazed over, and his skin was shivering with sensual goosebumps. The liminal's tentacles were drawing his rod into her groin. There was no slit there, no real labia or vagina, but the glistening, slicked and slime-coated head of Kurusu's cock broke easily enough through the surface. His hardness pushed aside the slime which comprised this girl's body, and the slime sucked on it like a body in quicksand, conforming perfectly to his penis and pulling it further and further into the dense liquid core of the lustful liminal's loins.

The slime girl passionately kissed this intoxicated, delectable morsel of a human. She drank up his saliva, absorbing the moisture from his skin and his tongue and his cock to expand her own body. Her slime spread outward, slowly but steadily swallowing up more and more of the human's form.

His hands vanished into the gelatinous mass of her posterior, the sensual curve of her lower back. His arms and upper body sank into her expanding torso, his loins being swallowed up by hers. She kissed him deeply as he joined into her, his mouth being devoured by hers.

Kimihito wasn't even aware of it, in any critical capacity, as his face was dragged in by the slime girl's, his head being swallowed up by her head.

He was lost in pleasure, intoxicated by the liminal's body. And soon she had completely swallowed him up, dragging into her body. Kimihito curled up in the slime's belly, which bulged out to contain him, his body blue-tinted but perfectly visible as it began to slowly digest.

Kimihito couldn't breathe, his lungs filling up with slime. The liminal's body seeped into him through every orifice, specialized enzymes in the living goo activated by the presence of human flesh within her, beginning to break down and digest Kimihito's body.

He came one last time, as the slime started to squeeze down his penile meatus, a sizable cloud of bluish white blossoming from his waist. Moments later, his sperm was absorbed by the slime girl.

He lost consciousness.

It was a very pleasant way to go.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe, I have a short attention span, and am very forgetful. But here's another chapter of ELfMG, with more of Suu! Though she isn't named as much yet. XD

By now it looks like Kimihito has pretty much completely accepted his fate as a very literal _chewtoy_ for cute and sexy – and most of all _hungry_ – monster girls. I'd call it an enviable situation, in these circumstances!

But who knows what kind of developments might come next? ;3

**Updated: **3-27-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	9. The Tortoise and the Hare

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_holy fuck almost a whole month... OOPS_)

* * *

><p>The first thing Kimihito heard, upon regaining the capacity for conscious thought, was the deafening SLAM of a door being thrown violently open. The second, third, and fourth things were the quiet, almost unnoticeable rustle of scales on linoleum, the curious thump-a-thud of a gait curiously both graceful yet clumsy, and a twin sighs of relief.<p>

It took the man decidedly little time to regain his bearings. He had become quite accustomed (almost embarrassingly so) to the dually delightful yet disorienting processes of digestion and regeneration, over the past several days, and now had little trouble adjusting to the seemingly abrupt shifts between "death" and "life".

Idly, Kimihito took stock of his current situation. With a sort of detached amusement, he noted that his face was being mashed rather gratuitously into the bosom of the slime girl. Next, he noted that the slime's bust felt a fair fraction larger than it had been pre-predation.

Her breasts felt like they had increased by almost a full _quarter_ in size! In addition, they felt quite solid for the time being. His face wasn't being sucked into the girl's body.

Could she adjust the surface tension of her slime? Or was this a side effect of digesting him?

While Kimihito was not the most academically inclined, by nature, he did have a certain measure of innate curiosity. These kinds of questions often tickled at the back of his mind, in situations like this. Especially ever since he had gotten involved with the Cultural Exchange Program.

Absentmindedly, Kimihito's left hand squeezed something that was probably the slime girl's posterior. This, too, felt noticeably fuller and rounder than he remembered.

Before he could explore more of this new Liminal's body, however, Kurusu Kimihito felt a room temperature hand clap down on his shoulder. With deceptive, almost _improbable_ strength, Zombina yanked their host out of the slime girl's grasp. The force of her tug caused Kimihito's head to crash into the undead chit's own, more modest bosom.

She was wearing a black tank top, he noted. That alone, and nothing more.

Looking up, Kimihito saw the faces of his two tenants looking down at him. Worry dissolved into relief, and they smiled at him. Zombina's was cocky and mischievous, fitting her personality. Miia's, in contrast, was earnest and almost _loving_.

"Thank goodness," the lamia sighed, beaming with unmistakable warmth at her host and favorite snack. "I was worried she had gotten you..."

Miia, saying this, shot an icy and distrustful glower at the slime. She curled her tail protectively around Kimihito's legs and pressed her own considerable, naked bosom into his side.

Not to be outdone, Zombina tightened her own embrace on Kimihito. One pale greenish-grayish hand crawled its way down to the young man's crotch, where the several inches of his most delicious meat dangled flaccidly between his legs.

"You're real lucky," she said, curling her fingers around the presently soft shaft of Kimihito's dick. "I was sure you'd already be a goner, but I guess we arrived right in the nick of time!"

Kimihito sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about?" he muttered. "She's just another monster girl, like you or Miia. Right? I don't see what the big deal is. You guys are eating me up all the time."

Miia stared at Kimihito for a moment. Her golden, serpentine eyes had a strangely entrancing quality to them, and it was all the man could do not to lose focus.

Her and Zombina's breasts were also quite distracting. His dick was starting to stir in the latter's hands, rising to attention.

After a moment of dumbstruck silence, Miia slowly shook her head. She pressed her goodly bosom a little harder into Kimihito's side, stiff and puffy nipples digging nicely into his skin.

He could see genuine _distress_ in those hypnotic orbs.

"Not at all, darling! Slimes are nothing like us decent liminals," she said, shivering curiously against Kimihito's lean but solid frame. He caught her shooting a fearful glance at the slime girl, and something clicked in his mind.

"Wait..." said Kimihito slowly. "Does she... do slimes eat other monsters, or something?"

Miia nodded her head fervently, and even the brash Zombina seemed distinctly nervous as she anxiously stroked her fingers up and down Kimihito's cock, manually stimulating her host. She seemed to be doing this like a nervous tic.

"They do..." said Miia, whimpering softly. "They're really scary. As long as your body has moisture, they don't care whether you're a human or a liminal. They'll gobble you up all the same."

"There are a lot of extraspecies like that," added Zombina, squeezing Kimihito's stiff and throbbing prick. "Dangerous liminals that'll eat anything, even their own kind. Slimes are the most common."

Kimihito chuckled wryly.

"Just like in games, huh?" he said.

"This isn't a joke!" whined Miia. "That girl is really dangerous!"

She pointed at the slime, who was just standing there, smiling.

"Oh?" said Kimihito. "If she's so dangerous, then why is she just standing there?"

This was enough to give Miia pause.

"Eh?" she said. "Wait. You're right. Why _isn't_ she doing anything?"

Zombina frowned.

"Well, maybe if she's recently eaten..." she muttered. "...she might not feel the need to attack us. But if that's the case, why would she have come here in the first place...?"

"Well, slimes are supposedly always _thirsty_, right?" said Miia. She blushed softly, and anxiously wiggled her shapely, nude, half-serpent and half-woman hips. "I hear..." Her blush deepened. "...I hear that the more advanced ones will even..." A gulp. "...keep minotaurs and satyrs and centaurs like pets... for, you know... for _that_."

"So she just wanted a drink from him?" said Zombina.

She sounded skeptical. Kimihito could tell that much even as the zombie girl pressed her barely-clothed C-cups against his back and rubbed her hands on his cock.

One of Zombina's fingers came loose, in the midst of her anxious ministrations. The severed digit fell to the bathroom floor.

It was a testament to Kimihito's utter adaptability that this did _nothing_ to dampen his erection.

"It's the only explanation I can think of..." Miia said, shrugging.

"I don't know..." Zombina muttered, frowning. "It still doesn't seem to add up."

Both girls shot suspicious looks at the slime.

Kimihito sighed.

"That's because she WAS hungry," he drawled. "When she got here. But I guess she's probably full, now. Honestly, how long did it take you to wake Zombina up, Miia...?"

Kimihito's house guests blinked.

"Huh?" said Miia. "It couldn't have taken me more than five... maybe ten minutes. Why? What could she have eaten in that...?"

Zombina's jaw dropped, and Kimihito could feel her lowering her gaze to stare at him. Not that he could blame her for being surprised. Frankly, even he was feeling gobsmacked by this revelation.

"What? No way..." Zombina murmured, putting the pieces together. "That should take at least an hour... there's no way you could have come back that quick..."

Miia's eyes widened, and she audibly gasped.

"Darling... she _ate_ you?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, obviously," said Kimihito. "Not like you or Zombina would have done anything different."

Miia blushed beet red. Even Zombina got a bit of color to her face.

"M...maybe..." said the former, feeling sheepish.

"Yeah, I would've," conceded the latter unashamedly. "You're too appetizing for your own good, babe."

Miia giggled nervously at this. She nodded her agreement, licking her lips and raking those beautiful eyes of hers up and down Kimihito's handsome AND delicious body. She felt a faintly curious twinge in her chest, meeting his eyes.

Blushing, the lamia averted her gaze.

"Still, though..." she murmured. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you could grow back so quickly, darling."

Kimihito sweatdropped.

"Yeah, well... It came as a surprise to me, too," he said. "No idea what could've caused it. Maybe the effects of that modification or whatever are growing stronger? You know, the more I'm digested."

"Seems about as possible as anything else," said Zombina with a shrug. She nibbled on Kimihito's ear, prodding a finger slyly under the slight fold of his foreskin.

Miia hummed pleasantly, and mashed her curvaceous torso hard against her host's form.

"Well, I don't really care how it happened..." she purred. "...as long as I get to spend time with darling❤"

The slime girl smiled at the trio, who were engrossed in their rather erotic embrace.

"My, my!" she said. "You two really do care for Kimihito-sama, don't you~?"

A stunned silence descended on the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AN: I dunno, I can't think of anything to say here. My brain is blank.

TITS.

(And vore.)

**Updated: **4-25-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	10. Suu is Impossible to Draw

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_holy fuck almost a whole month... OOPS_)

* * *

><p>Kimihito stared blankly at the incredibly buxom slime girl. His eyes were round and white, his jaw hanging weakly open.<p>

"...eh?" he said. "She can talk. Are slimes usually able to talk?"

Miia stared disbelievingly at the slime girl, feeling herself shiver slightly against Kimihito's firm body.

"No," she said. "Not usually, at least."

"Though they also aren't usually shaped like _that_, either," added Zombina, glancing more than just a touch mistrustfully at the aqueous liminal.

"Aren't we?" said the slime, cocking her head to one side. She smiled at them, a disarmingly innocent expression. Her breasts bounced a little as she shifted her posture, causing Miia to blush jealously.

"I definitely would've heard of it if slimes looked like this!" she sniped, glaring hotly at the slime girl's preposterous endowments.

"And they definitely aren't supposed to talk, either!" added Zombina. She squeezed Kimihito's dick possessively, and the man blushed something fierce.

"It must have been my love for Kimihito-sama, then, that let me overcome those limitations," said the slime girl demurely.

One of Miia's eyes twitched. Her tail coiled tighter around her darling's legs.

"I seriously doubt that..." she muttered. The salmon-haired lamia shifted her upper body, and in doing so rubbed her generous bust across Kimihito's back.

Zombina nodded, scowling. One of her hands went to the top of Kimihito's head, and she shoved his face back into her chest. Thanks to the relative hardness of her bust, she had no need of bras; thus, the peaks of her nipples were readily evident, and one most shamelessly poked Kimihito right in the cheek, through the thin black fabric of her top.

"Handsome here doesn't need any lovers besides me and Miia," she said.

As the zombie girl continued to possessively squeeze and stroke his cock, while Miia embraced him most tightly from behind, Kimihito could not help but shiver and groan. Despite this, however, he also felt vaguely peeved.

"Um... since when were ANY of you my lovers?" he inquired, sweatdropping.

Miia giggled, and she nibbled on his ear.

"Ohhh, darling~" she tittered. "You are such a kidder~!"

Zombina laughed heartily, pinching the head of Kimihito's dick.

"Of course we're your lovers, babe!" she said. "What else would we be?"

_Exchange students,_ a part of Kimihito wanted to say. But the better part of him perceived that such a statement MIGHT not go over so well with the girls. And even if Kimihito already spent a good portion of his free time in their stomachs, that didn't mean he wanted them angry with him.

So he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>The next several minutes were something of a blur to Kimihito. This was only inevitable. A man's stamina was not unlimited, after all, and Zombina was <em>frighteningly<em> good with her hands.

It started with a silent bang, the flash of lightning behind his retina. Stars swam in his vision, fireworks erupting throughout his sympathetic nervous system. He was spinning, spinning, dipping in and out of blackness.

At that point, all he knew was that he felt fucking _great_. Because of COURSE he did. What straight man wouldn't, after being jerked off by a beautiful woman?

Even if that woman _was_ undead.

So Kimihito just sat there for several minutes, numbly basking in the warm glow of his own body. And during that time, it seemed clear to him later that a good deal must have happened, because...

...well, let's just go through this in order, shall we?

The first thing Kimihito was able to recall noticing post _la petite mort_ was that Zombina and Miia seemed to have been bickering over something. He wasn't entirely clear, then, what it was, but it had obviously been something they wanted inside themselves very much.

And not in a sexual way.

...well, not _entirely_ sexual, at any rate.

...okay, so they were fighting over the spunk he shot out after Zombina's handjob. The point is, _at the time_ Kimihito wasn't able to figure that out.

So, anyways, Zombina and Miia fought for a bit. There was name-calling, pulling of hair, and rather rude suggestions to shove very large and pointy objects in some decidedly unsanitary places. It would have been a delightfully entertaining catfight, if Kimihito had been fully present to witness it.

As it was, however, their fighting wound up moot when Suu swooped in and snatched it from them.

Oh, yeah.

Apparently the slime girl had somehow wound up being given the name _Suu_ in the middle of all this. Kimihito wasn't sure if she'd had a name before that, or who had given her this new and frankly... _inspired_... moniker, but he did know that those tentacles of hers were apparently NOT just for show.

As Miia and Zombina learned the "hard" way, if you know what I mean.

But, regardless. All the tentacle rape and fighting over their host's spooge aside, somehow by the time Kimihito came fully round and shook the cobwebs out of his skull, it was to see the girls now getting along _swimmingly_.

In the sense that Suu didn't try to eat the other two, and Miia and Zombina seemed to blush and bashfully aver their gaze whenever Suu looked at them.

Kimihito couldn't help but smile at this.

_Well, I guess we've got a new house guest..._ he mused, sweatdropping only a little bit. _But she seems nice enough, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to straighten things out with Smith-san..._

A gurgling sound reaching Kimihito's ears even before he finished his train of thought. Not a second later, his watch struck noon with a beep.

It was lunchtime

* * *

><p>AN: Insert obligatory apology for lateness, bitching about job, and miscellaneous niceties here.

I am too tired to think of anything witty to say. Except that I can scribble a decent enough-looking Zombina and Miia, but my efforts at Suu all look either monstrous or half-assed.

Also, _wow_, according to the official release of Volume 3 Zombina is actually an _E_ cup? Damn, if I wasn't so lazy/easily distracted, I would probably go back and change all those references to her as a C. The hardness of her boobs must've thrown me off... XD

**Updated: **5-23-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	11. Lunch is Usually Eaten at Noon

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_EvilFuzzy9 actually skipping over a chance to include gratuitous smut? IT IS CLEARLY THE APOCALYPSE D:_)

* * *

><p>A gurgling sound reached Kimihito's ears. Not a second later, his watch struck noon with an electronic beep.<p>

Miia and Zombina immediately tore their blushing gazes away from the slime girl, Suu, to look in unison at Kimihito. Their host met their eyes with a pleasantly resigned expression, already quite used to this routine.

_It was lunchtime._

"Ah, are you two hungry?" Suu observed, glancing with bulbous, almond-shaped eyes from the lamia to the zombie.

Miia nodded, licking her lips.

"Yes, I am..." she said quietly, looking intently at Kimihito. "And it looks like darling has prepared me a delicious meal, as usual~!" she added, smiling warmly and clasping her hands beneath her cheek.

"You had him for lunch last time," Zombina interjected, shooting a black look at Miia. "It's my turn."

"Don't give me that," Miia pouted. "You had a midnight snack last night, AND had him for dinner, too! I haven't eaten all day."

Zombina scowled at this, crossing her arms under her bust. She and Miia traded glares, silently daring the other to back down.

Kimihito sweatdropped, shaking his head in a longsuffering fashion. Of course they would go right back to bickering.

Suu, however, clapped her hands together with a suggestively wet _smack_. She smiled warmly at the girls, her emerald-green eyes glistening and dewey, almost hypnotic in the depth of their color.

"I don't see why you can't both eat him," she said cheerfully. "Kimihito-sama looks filling enough for the both of you❤"

Zombina snorted, and Miia shot Suu a dark look. The effect was somewhat ruined, however, by the deep, rosy blushes on both girls' faces.

(Kimihito was fairly certain that shouldn't have even been _possible_ for Zombina)

"H-how do you expect us to share him, then?" said Zombina, stammering ever-so-slightly. She was noticeably NOT looking Suu in the eye. "Maybe there's enough of him to go around, but how could we possibly divvy him up?"

"Yeah!" said Miia, redfaced but earnest. "Who would get his..." She coughed, then, looking down shyly at her own cleavage. "..._hem_," she cleared her throat. "...well, you know... his, um... his _penis?_"

Miia glanced, curiously abashed, at the organ of Kimihito's in question. She seemed oddly flustered at the thought of it, which was doubly curious since up until now the lamia had seemed quite unashamed of such things. Zombina noticed this, and frowned almost imperceptibly at the redheaded serpent-woman. Her mismatched eyes held a glint of steel.

"Snakey's right," murmured the undead maiden. "Babe's dick is his tastiest part – and probably the most filling, too." She smirked mischievously. "It's practically _big_ enough to serve as a full course meal all on its own."

Kimihito's cheeks burned like coals in a barbecue pit at this unsubtle flattery; and his penis twitched, as though consciously gleeful at the praise heaped upon it.

Miia's eyes met Zombina's with a flash, and though she smiled warmly her expression was unreadable.

"Oh, it is. Isn't it?" she cooed sweetly, skillfully wiggling her magnificent hips. Her golden eyes gleamed predatorily. "He is so BIG. His thingis _enormous_ . Absolutely gigantic~!"

"Definitely," said Zombina, and sparks seemed to dance between her and Miia. "His cock is monster in its own right. The King of Monsters, even! If I had to choose between getting to eat just that dick, or the whole rest of his body, I'd choose the dick every time! It's definitely big enough to fill a girl up, and... _then_ some," she said, her voice going low and husky, distinctly seductive.

Suu watched this back-and-forth with obvious fascination. She seemed utterly engrossed by Miia and Zombina's verbal sparring.

"So would I," said Miia sweetly. "But how would we even decide who gets to eat it?" She licked her lips, glancing almost bashfully out of the corner of her eye at Kimihito's dick.

Zombina caught where Miia was looking, and she smirked. Almost lazily, the zombie lass stripped out of what little clothing she presently wore, casting aside her oversized black T-shirt. In doing so she exposed a naked, cross-stitched body that was downright voluptuous and _sexy_ enough to make even the hottest bride of Frankenstein's monster blush with bitter envy. Her breasts were big yet pert, perfectly supported by their own relative post-mortem rigidity.

"I can think of _one_ way, at least," the hotheaded undead beauty drawled, leering at Kimihito's dick with more than just one kind of hunger. She licked her lips, and gave her hips a little shake for the benefit of her host and favorite snack.

Miia blushed a little more deeply, and a noticeable shiver ran through her curvaceous, flawlessly proportioned torso. Her breasts wobbled in a subtly delightful manner, and the bare slit of her womanhood was visibly moist and ruddy with anticipation.

Kimihito's throat went dry as he processed what the two competitive monmusu were planning. He wasn't exactly sure _how_ it had come to this, but he wasn't going to complain! If Zombina and Miia were of the opinion that the one to make best use of his dick would be the one most worthy of eating it, then he wasn't going to second guess them.

In his opinion, this solution was both appropriate and **hot**. And Suu seemed to be of a vaguely similar mindset, because she smiled and settled in to watch.

Kimihito's cock took a moment to spring up in elation at its incomparable good fortune, and the owner of that singleminded member found himself shivering in anticipation of all kinds of pleasure, and groaning in total agreement with his manhood. Kurusu's dick twitched and pulsed, eager to prove its worth yet again.

Miia and Zombina immediately pounced.

* * *

><p>The puddle of orgasmic bliss once known as Kurusu Kimihito oozed limply to the ground. He ached in ways he'd never before conceived of as possible, and his entire body seemed to groan in belated protest of the undue stresses he subjected it to.<p>

He did not regret one second of what he'd endured, however, nor did he even _remotely_ begrudge the girls their enthusiasm.

If by some fluke he failed to regenerate this time, Kimihito would die a happy man... although the chance of that actually happening was so close to zero that all but the most pedantic statisticians would simply settle for calling it flat out impossible.

But the point about dying a happy man still stood. He just felt THAT GOOD, even with all the accompanying aches and pains.

"Face it, Zombina! I won. Darling gave me more of his...um... er... well, of his... eep... _smergle_..."

"You can't even say sperm with a straight face. And, anyways, he I made him come _more times_."

"It's about quality over quantity. I gave Darling bigger orgasms! He loved my body more. He gave me more of his... seed!"

"Tch. As if. You don't even have a fuckable asshole. It is _physically impossible_ for your ass to be fucked."

Kimihito blinked blearily. What was all that blabbering on about?

A beat.

Oh yeah. The girls were having an argument, weren't they? There had been some kind of contest... but he couldn't really remember (or bring himself to care about) the details. All he remembered was the _incredible_ sex he'd had with those two lovely Liminal lasses.

Miia bristled, her greatly distended womanhood fairly stuffed to the brim with a thick, viscous white substance.

"Who needs a dirty kind of sex like that?" the lamia retorted. "My love for Darling is as pure as the driven snow! I could never _defile_ him like that."

Zombina quirked an eyebrow at this.

"'_Defile_' him?" she parroted. "Heh, wouldn't it really be the other way around? _He_ wouldn't be the one taking it up the pooper, after all."

Miia blushed beet red.

"Y-y-you know what I mean!" she insisted. "How could I possibly eat his... ah, p-_penis_... after you did something so _disgusting_ with it?"

"My personal hygiene is impeccable," Zombina sniffed. "If it really bothers you so much, though, you could always give it a good rinse. Hypothetically. But here and now, _I'm_ the winner, so that's a moot point."

"You are NOT!" Miia retorted. "Darling loves _me_ more. I was here first, and he obviously had more fun inside of ME!"

"Dream on, sister!" Zombina snapped, getting right up in Miia's grill. "Babe liked my ass best! He couldn't get enough of it."

Miia blushed beet red.

"This is not a matter of asses, Zombina!" she hissed. "This is about darling's love, and how _I_ am the one most deserving of eating his most loving part!"

Zombina smirked wryly.

"Ohh?" she said, her heterochromatic eyes gleaming with mischief. "So you want to eat his dick even after it's been in my butt?" She winked. "Har har! I should have known you would want to indirect-kiss my ass."

To punctuate her sentence, the zombie girl promptly gave said ass a good, playful shake. Her buttocks were firm and solid, like her breasts, and there was next to nothing in the way of jiggling and wobbling.

Kimihito was not ashamed to admit that Zombina did indeed have a _very_ nice bum. He watched the movement of the two naked liminal's bodies with unabashed fascination.

Miia was less than pleased by Zombina's statement, however, and she sputtered vocally.

"I—you—kiss—_**what?!**_ No! Absolutely not!" she spat, glaring icily at her flatmate and sometimes-rival.

Zombina smirked, and she danced about with a hearty cackle.

Their fight probably would have gone on much longer than even this, if not for the timely intervention of Suu.

...which is to say, she stood up, made a sound in imitation of a more solid lifeform clearing their throat, and spat out what looked to be an exact replica of Kimihito. The clone, as it were, was stark naked and looking distinctly perplexed. He sat up, and looked straight at the original.

For a moment, Kimihito thought he was seeing two copies of himself. One was lying prone on the ground, redfaced and covered in sweat. The other was blinking and staring at him. Both looked identical to him.

A beat.

Kimihito realized that, behind the duplicates of himself, he could also see both Suu smiling at him and giving him a wave, and Miia and Zombina duking it out. Which was odd, because one of those parties should have been behind _him_.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder to double-check.

Kimihito stared for a moment, feeling a curious sense of vertigo. He saw Miia and Zombina, still fighting over him. He saw the tub behind them, and the toilet in the corner of his eye. He saw the floor, the ceiling, and the walls.

This, in and of itself, was nothing too disconcerting. What did bemuse Kurusu, however, was the fact that he saw two sets of all these things: one as if from a few feet away, and one as if from a slightly farther distance.

Kimihito beheld one scene from two different perspectives. He saw through his eyes, of course...

...but also through his duplicate's eyes.

Like hearing an echo inside his head, Kimihito perceived that nearly identical thoughts were running through the minds of him and his clone.

He whipped his head around to stare at Suu.

"_What did you just do?_" he asked her in two identical voices.

The slime girl smiled at both Kimihitos.

"Now Miia-chan and Zombina-chan can both share~!" she chirped.

The zombie and lamia stopped their fight.

"Wha...?" said Miia, staring blankly at the sight of TWO darlings.

Zombina's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"Hot damn..." she murmured.

Miia looked at Zombina.

"You can have the Darling whose thing got shoved up your butt❤" she chirped all too sweetly.

"And you can have the one that's covered in Suu's slime~!" Zombina singsonged with wicked glee.

Kimihito, for his part, wondered only briefly how Suu had accomplished this. Only briefly, because his minds were soon preoccupied with the combined sensations of being pounced upon simultaneously by both Zombina and Miia.

Suu simply smiled and settled in to watch.

* * *

><p>AN: Before anyone asks, I have already reasoned out how Suu cloning Kimihito would work. Not to give anything away, but let's just say that it's not _all_ her. ;)

...I am very drowsy.

**Updated: **6-23-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	12. Probably Just a Coincidence

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_took forever to figure out a halfway decent way to start this chapter_)

* * *

><p>A memo from the MON SpecOps Oversight Committee<br>Eyes only; Level-6 Gamma Clearance recquired  
>Destroy after reading.<p>

_Unauthorized reproduction or interception of this communication, in accordance with UN regulations, is punishable by a fine of up to three million (3,000,000) yen, five (5) months imprisonment, and **[REDACTED]**._

Agent Smith.

It has come to the attention of myself and my colleagues that subject **[REDACTED]** escaped from holding facility Alpha on the date of July 15, 201x. This is an unacceptable breach of protocol. Subject **[REDACTED]** is far too dangerous for integration, as indicated by Dr. Crusoe's reports on **[REDACTED]**. If subject **[REDACTED]** is allowed to roam free, calculations project a total **[REDACTED]**, including **[REDACTED]**, no later than the date of August 15, 201x.

Therefore, in accordance with the Interspecies Exchange Act, section 12, subsection F, Agent Smith is hereby granted full authorization for use of any and all **[REDACTED]**, and unrestricted access to **[REDACTED]** resources until further notice. Failure to retrieve subject **[REDACTED]** within the minimum safe period of fifteen (15) days will constitute grounds for termination of contract, severance of all unemployment benefits, and **[REDACTED]**, in accordance with section 4, subsection A of the Interspecies Exchange Act.

This is your last chance, Smith. Don't **[CENSORED]** it up.

Director **[REDACTED]**,  
>Head of MON SpecOps, Section 3<p>

"Son of a _bitch_."

Agent Smith was in her underwear, barefoot and sunglass-less. Her apartment was a pigsty cluttered with all the effects of a single working woman in her mid-twenties. Garbage littered the floor: manga, fashion magazines, back issues of _Playgirl_, and old newspapers were heaped up in precarious stacks, teetering and tottering this way and that. Empty styrofoam cups of instant ramen, snack-food wrappers, and plastic TV dinner trays were strewn carelessly about, piles of trash accumulated over weeks and months in the corners of her domestic life.

Smith kept meaning to clean the place up, but she always got distracted. On the few days off that she got, she felt too stubbornly lazy to actually do anything, just wanting to relax and enjoy herself. Likewise, she refused to waste the scarce few hours she got to spend at home on her work days tidying her apartment. She was a master of procrastination.

But the state of Smith's living quarters was not what held the attention of everyone's favorite government agent.

Agent Smith stared at the contents of the fax her machine had just finished transmitting. Her black cotton bra and panties were both practical and skimpy, their surface area minimized to provide maximum comfort out in the field while still supporting the bits that needed it. By which, of course, is mean _her tits_.

Which were VERY nice. Although Smith prided herself most on her legs, which were long and shapely: slender but not skinny, supple but not thick – just the right ratio of muscle, lipids, and other tissues delivered in a package that could stop damn near any car on any highway in the world. She was an attractive woman by any standards, with bright eyes and sharp features; she was striking, some might have said even _gorgeous_.

...that is, if not for the extremely unpleasant expression on her face. She looked like something had just shat in her slippers, then promply died right on top of its shit. And it was decomposing. Very quickly.

"Jesus," Smith hissed, flicking her eyes over the contents of the fax. "Jesus-fucking-_Christ_."

Despite the liberal application of blackout, the gist of the memo was still crystal clear. She had a pretty good idea of who Subject [REDACTED] was, and besides that, Smith knew enough how the government worked to realize that losing her job would be the _least_ of her worries if she failed.

_A regular CIA retirement package,_ she thought with a sigh. _Better start shopping for those cement shoes now. Better that than being thrown to the harpies in Section-3._

She then laughed, a grim, morbid little thing.

_Hah. I wish. Actual harpies would probably be quicker about it, and they gut their prey while it's still alive. That Director's an absolute sadist. His cronies are hardly any better._

Smith tore the fax paper out of the machine, crumpling the sheet up. She ran a hand through her hair, perhaps a nervous tic. Absentmindedly stowing the memo between her breasts, the brunette apdopted a thoughtful expression.

She needed to think. If she took care of this matter, everything would be fine.

...Probably. Assuming the bosses didn't decide to off her to keep Subject [REDACTED] a secret, depending on how classified it was. But distinct possibility or not, she needed to think positive, or at least just _think_. Nothing would get done if she just stood around and griped.

Smith felt the piece of paper sandwiched in her cleavage begin to dampen with sweat. It was a damned hot summer's day, and her AC was only working intermittently. Sweat dripped down her buttcrack, and slid across the smooth indent of her navel.

"Well, now," Agent Smith quietly murmured to herself, trying to take her mind off the heat, and what the consequences would be if she failed. "If I was a Class-4 Omniphagous Liminal recently escaped into society at large, where would I go first...?"

* * *

><p>Kimihito sneezed. Both of him.<p>

And so did Suu, which raised some very curious questions about the exact nature of her biology. But neither Miia or Zombina bothered themselves with that.

The original Kimihito, or _Alpha-hito_, was halfway down Miia's throat. Headfirst, at that, so his sneeze was more felt than heard. Partly in how it caused his dick, quite erect, to jerk ever so slightly and smack Miia on the chin.

(The Lamia was not offended, or displeased, by this.)

The cloned Kimihito, or _Beta-hito_, in contrast, was lying prone on the floor, the lower half of his body rather messily torn up by Zombina's eagerly working jaws. It was a bloody sight, but he did not look to be in any obvious pain.

"Bless you, babe! Ahaha~ Someone must be talkin' about that tasty ass of yours!" said Zombina cheerfully, absentmindedly wiping Beta-hito's spittle off of her tits. Blood dripped down her chin, and her abdomen was showing the beginnings of a visible swell. Her undead pussy was visibly wet.

Miia did not talk with her mouth full, particularly not while preoccupied with the tricky task of getting Alpha-hito's dick over her lips. While perhaps not quite _porn star_ huge, both Kimihitos had still had pretty big pricks, and even with her jaw fully unhinged it took Miia a fair bit of clever handling and stuffing to slip Alpha-hito's manhood into her mouth.

She did, however, take a moment to nod in apparent agreement with Zombina's remark.

Suu took a moment to rub a hand-like appendage over her cute little nasal protuberance. Then she looked at Zombina, and cocked her head to one side.

"Tasty?" she said quizzically. "I don't know about that, but Master is certainly very filling."

"Mahminm iff muh mofe 'ewizuf fim im muh wahrl!" Miia mumbled emphatically, all table manners instantly forgotten. _Darling is the most delicious thing in the world!_ was probably what she meant to say.

Zombina hummed curiously, glancing sidelong at Suu. She bowed her head to take another slow, loving bite out of Beta-hito, causing him and Alpha-hito to moan in unison. She chewed, then swallowed, watching amusedly out of the corner of her eye as Alpha-hito came all over Miia's tongue.

"Yeah, what Snakey-chan said," the stitched up beauty drawled. She arched a single, slender eyebrow, smirking at Suu. "I mean, _what_, don't you have any taste buds, Suu?"

The slime girl cocked her head curiously to one side. Her large, aqueous blue tits wobbled like jello.

"No, I do not believe so," she said. "Although I can still tell that Master is exceptionally nutritious, even for a human. We could live in perfect health for the rest of our natural lives eating nothing but his meat."

Miia hummed over Alpha-hito's ass, finally managing to cram his cock in over her lower lip. Sharp fangs scraped ever so lightly across hard, toned buttocks, and a forked tongue tasted a nice and salty scrotum.

Beta-hito shivered in delight, groaning wetly as Zombina continued to chow down on his flesh. Kimihito was somehow telepathically linked with both of his present bodies, more a single mind inhabiting two vessels at once than a pair of identical but distinct individuals sharing thoughts and sensations.

_I'm being swallowed whole by Miia... but also gobbled alive by Zombina... Dammit, this is even hotter than ever! I probably shouldn't enjoy being eaten alive so much, but I just don't care. It feels too dang good!_

"Fuck..." groaned Beta-hito. "Hurry it up, you guys. I'll go crazy if you drag this out any longer. You girls are making me too horny."

There was a muffled sound in Miia's abdomen that might have been Alpha-hito mirroring his clone's sentiments.

Suu clapped her hands, beaming. Her curves bounced in place.

"_Horny!_" she chirped. "I know that word. It means he wants to have sex with us❤ Right~?"

Zombina licked her lips. "Right."

A fire lit up in Miia's eyes.

_Darling wants to make love to me... and to the other two, too... but mostly me. Well, I won't let him down!_

The red-haired lamia immediately began determinedly cramming the rest of Alpha-hito down her throat. If she'd had a gag reflex it wouldn't have been possible, but lamia were as much serpentine as humanoid.

Zombina also decided to hurry up. She tore into Beta-hito's flesh with a renewed zeal, viciously tearing into him like a hyena rapaciously claiming its share of the kill. From the sounds the clone made, however, one might have thought she was giving him the best damn head ever.

Suu watched this with a smile. Her large, bulbous eyes twinkled.

"Mm, this is so much more fun than the lab~" she whispered, clasping her hands and patiently waiting for the digestion to get underway.

None of the others seemed to notice her comment.

Back in her apartment, a half naked Agent Smith let out a mighty sneeze.

* * *

><p>AN: Agent Smith is one of my favorite MonMusu characters, and she's not even a monster girl. XD

But she is funny, smoking hot, and even a bit of a badass when she wants to be. Besides that, I think all working folk can appreciate being run around by incompetent and/or asshole bosses, no matter what their field may be.

Also the Alpha-hito/Beta-hito naming scheme I made up really amuses me, since the _hito_ in Kimihito's name is (I believe) written as _person_.

Mostly unrelatedly, I have nearly finished reading through the Kilo-Five trilogy. It gives a lot of perspective to Halsey's treatment in the Spartan Ops mode of _Halo 4_, and really makes her comments in the opening cutscene of the main campaign even more disturbing than they already were.

**Updated: **7-18-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	13. Calorie BURN

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_a little bit of plain old sex and suspense_)

* * *

><p><em>"OHH, DARLING! YES, DEEPER! YES, YES!"<em>

_"DAMN, YEAH! THAT'S THE SPOT, BABE!"_

Kimihito's neighbors tried to ignore the sounds coming from the young man's home. The rumors of what went on in that house were well known to the rest of the neighborhood, and only the fact that most of adjacent homes belonged to inveterate perverts who didn't mind the racket kept the police department from having to come down on charges of disturbing the peace.

Not that they would have been able to do much, mind you. The Interspecies Exchange Accord was a very fuzzy and complicated piece of legislature, but the government pretty strictly enforced the terms of the law on the populace.

As long as they stuck to the specially selected hosts in the homestay program, and didn't go after ordinary citizens, the liminal exchange students had all the diplomatic immunity of ambassadors.

The government never made any official announcements on the matter, but by now it was pretty well an open secret that monster girls were anthrophagous – that is to say, _man-eaters_. Your average Taro didn't really know much of anything about liminal-human politics, but it was generally held as some level of "fact" that the government had been experimenting with some way to let people be eaten by monster girls without straight up dying.

Dig any further than that, and you started getting into the realms of extremist fringe conspiracy theorists. All sorts of crazy and outlandish hearsay about secret immortality serums injected into unborn fetuses in order to create human beings with impossible regenerative powers to serve as an unlimited food source for liminals, so as to keep them from preying on regular humans.

Only those who were immediately in on the project realized just how accurate this was.

Inside Kimihito's apartment, the young man who currently served as the official host for two different monster girls (as well as the unofficial host to a secret third one), was currently in a most enviable position. His body was sandwiched between two naked, distinctly satiated-looking monmusu babes, the man having a threesome with a lamia and a zombie girl.

Zombina moaned with delight, shivering gleefully as Kimihito fervently pumped his hips against hers, plunging his manhood back and forth inside of her tight, undead pussy. Her firm breasts pressed against the man's torso, deforming only minutely between them.

Miia had her tail wrapped around Kimihito's legs, and she was dry humping his firm posterior, anxiously rubbing her aching sex all over his toned, muscular buttocks. She trailed delicate, feminine hands anxiously up and down his abdomen, tracing the contours of the man's lean musculature.

Kimihito grunted, slamming his cock deep into Zombina's room temperature womanhood. Feminine lubricant dripped down his length, one of the few things the zombie girl's body was still capable of producing by itself. Her big, firm tits slapped into his chest as he embraced the woman.

He kissed Zombina hungrily, perversely. The monmusu's lips still tasted heavily of blood – _his_ blood – and her tongue was a deep red, stained with Alpha-hito's gore.

There was only one Kimihito presently, but he had the memories of both himself and his clone inside his head. He remembered being eaten by both Zombina and Miia at once.

"Unnnngh... Zombina... Miia...!" he groaned, feeling their bodies writhing against him. The memory of being eaten by the girls was fresh in his mind. Their bellies were still slightly distended with the partially digested remnants of his two bodies.

If Kimihito focused, he fancied he could almost still feel himself digesting, twice over. Like he still had some manner of extrasensory connection with those lumps of half-dissolved meat that had once been _him_.

It was a surreal sensation. Arousing, too.

Like throwing gasoline on a campfire, just thinking about those sensations caused Kimihito's lust to flare up bright and hot. He felt himself shudder, and his balls clenched.

"Ahhh! Oh yeah, baby!" Zombina moaned, and it was obvious from the expression on her face that she was coming too. Her nectar gushed out, the curious fluid spraying across Kurusu's shaft in a pungently fragrant mist. His semen jetted deep into her womb, barren but receptive.

They came together.

Kimihito's head was spinning. He barely even noticed it when Zombina mashed her lips against his in an open-mouthed kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, the zombie girl passionately snogging her host.

"Damn..." Kimihito groaned, after Zombina finally broke off the kiss. "You girls are too much. How can you be so horny just after eating?"

Miia giggled, and she pressed her soft and ample bosom a little more firmly into Kimihito's back.

"Ufufu... Are you really in any position to be asking that, darling?" she softly inquired, a long tongue flicking out to trace the man's earlobe. "After all, I'd say you're the horniest one here~"

She reached around and grabbed the base of his shaft with a single, soft hand. Kimihito let out a low groan. While her scales felt like those of a real – albeit MASSIVE – snake, her torso was mostly skin, and this was soft, smooth, like the skin of a real woman.

...or so Kimihito imagined. He didn't really have much frame of reference for that.

_Is it strange that I lost my virginity to the same girls who eat me alive on a regular basis?_ he wondered for just a moment.

But then he mentally shrugged this off. They were so far beyond "strange" by now that it wasn't even funny. This situation's distance from anything like "normal" could be measured only in light years. That didn't mean there was anything WRONG with it.

Not in his opinion, at least. But then, he was admittedly quite addicted to the sex. That, and being eaten.

However it was accomplished, Kimihito never failed to enjoy filling these girls up with his meat. The fact that he could now regenerate within mere minutes of being eaten only brightened his mood. That, combined with Suu's apparent ability to create clones of him, meant that his situation could no longer even be called an inconvenience.

He certainly didn't wish this had never happened to him. Not with Miia nibbling and his earlobe and caressing his dick, stroking him and rubbing his hardness, stimulating his manhood with skillful hands.

Kimihito came a little from the lamia's gracious ministrations. His seed splattered over Zombina's thighs and navel, painting faintly gangrene-tinged skin a sticky snow-white.

He grinned, and twisted around to plant a hungry kiss on Miia's lips. He took her breasts into his hands, all but shoving his tongue down her throat as Zombina's saliva did its thing. His cock throbbed fearsomely, aching to plunge into a tight, hot womanhood.

Miia smiled, seeing this.

Lamia were passionate creatures. She was perfectly happy to oblige.

* * *

><p>MON was a very special organization. With the Interspecies Exchange Accord, many compromises had been made by both human and liminal governments. But mostly by the liminals.<p>

Humans had nukes, genetic technology, and targetting systems that could deliver pinpoint missile strikes from halfway across the globe.

Liminals had some sticks and rocks they could bash together.

Apparently, spending most of their modern evolution having to rely on increasingly complex and sophisticated tools to tilt the odds in their favor had left humans with technology that could make the natural advantages of most liminals almost entirely irrelevant.

This kinda tilted the negotiations in humanity's favor.

But while humans were developing secret projects like HERA, VIRUS-7, and SUE to enable theoretical coexistence with liminals, the interspecies exchange program still needed supervision. Until such a time as their efforts in activating human evolution and regeneration were proven successful beyond any doubt, it would be necessary to limit modifications to a very small portion of the population.

_Very_ small.

And to make sure exchange students didn't get too cocky and try to go after any of the majority unaltered citizens, the inter-government department of MON assembled swat teams composed of special liminals to enforce the very strict regulations on who was and wasn't considered fair game for your average peckish monster girl.

Agent Smith absentmindedly checked the safety on her gun – not that the pistol was loaded, or anything, but her mentor had drilled firearms safety procedures into her head until they became more than just second nature. She did it almost as a nervous tic, pointing the barrel of the gun away from herself and anyone else, examining the firing mechanism, popping it open to make certain there were no unspent bullets in the chamber.

Smith wasn't a gun fanatic, but she knew how to take care of her weapon. A poorly-maintained pistol could become dangerously unreliable. While a jammed firing mechanism wasn't the irreparable break down movies portrayed it as, in a live firefight the few seconds it would take to remedy the problem could still mean the difference between life or death. Maybe not _yours_, necessarily, but proper gun maintenance was still very important.

Now, Smith didn't actually know that much about gun models, manufacturers, or technical geek-stuff like that. All she cared was that the gun worked, and the ammo fit the barrel. She didn't bother with memorizing the type or caliber of bullet that her pistol fired. She knew, however, that it was a hollow point – ironically standard among law enforcement, yet prohibited from military use by the Geneva Convention.

The tip of the bullet was just a metal shell, empty and designed to collapse on impact. This spread the surface area of the projectile, giving it a greater "drag", as well as excellent performance against soft targets. They made bigger holes in bodies, and a few well-placed hollow points could seriously shred up a person's insides.

The Geneva Convention banned these kinds of bullets because of how disproportionately lethal – and thus ostensibly _inhumane_ – they were. In contrast, law enforcement used hollow points for the secondary effect of the tip's increased surface area: they STOPPED.

If you shot someone with a regular bullet, you had pretty reasonable odds that the projectile would keep right on going and hit something – or someone – else. Hollow points, in contrast, while doing more damage to single targets, were far less likely to continue out the other side. The expanded tip, like a sort of reverse parachute, caused the bullet to expend a proportionately greater amount of its momentum as it passed through flesh, and come to a stop that much sooner.

This was invaluable for cutting down on collateral damage. It greatly decreased the odds of a bullet passing through a suspect's other side and hitting an innocent civilian.

Again, not like Smith was a gun nut. She just knew her weapon.

And as she read through the supplemental report, delivered to her by a far-too cheerful Shimi, the woman felt tempted to turn said gun on her bloody employers.

_Seriously?_ she thought, staring at the contents of the uncensored report typed up specifically for her. _Sapient Liminal Immigration Management Engine... SLIME. The boys in R&D sure are stretching it with these acronyms. And... the heck is "SUE" supposed to stand for...?_

The woman sighed. "What a pain..." she muttered.

Agent Smith shook her head, then looked up. She crumpled the piece of paper into a ball, discreetly slipping down the front of her suit collar, before patting it on down to rest with its mushy, illegible sibling in the deep, sweltering valley of her cleavage.

_...or does it only count as cleavage if it's actually visible...?_ Smith wondered to herself. Then she shrugged.

"Well, you guys?" she said, speaking up, addressing the liminal MON operatives who stood before her. "Ready to get back an illegal experiment to cover our boss's asses?"

Tionisha pumped her fist into the air with much bouncing and jiggling. Manako blushed and gave a noncommittal shrug. Doppel sniggered and rubbed her hands together, no doubt plotting some manner of mischief.

The fourth member of her team, the newest addition brought on to replace Zombina, snapped off a smart salute. Her golden hair was tied back in a ponytail, and long pointed ears twitched attentively. Her generous bust was second only to Tionisha, and her four lean yet powerful legs effortlessly supported the several hundred pounds of her lower body.

"Reporting for duty," she said, voice cool and graceful, her tone clipped and professional.

Smith grinned.

"Ready when you are... Centorea."

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, so sleeeeepy... brain can't be think. ing. Fuck.

why am i so tired drowsy WANNA SLEEP?

**Updated:** 8-5-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	14. Coming Around the Mountain

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_human: __it's what's for dinner XD_)

* * *

><p>Kimihito whistled cheerfully as he walked down the street, carrying a bag of groceries in hand. He had a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eye, all but beaming as he thought about the three beautiful, horny, voracious liminals he was heading home to.<p>

_"Oh, she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes~"_ he hummed to himself, thinking amusedly about how much things had changed in so little time.

Who would have thought he'd ever find himself HAPPY to be an object of liminal hunger? If you'd told him not three months ago that he would become practically addicted to the sensation of being eaten alive, he would have slammed the door in your face. And yet, here he was, hurrying home with his groceries, downright eager to get back to his three gorgeous, gourmand house guests.

_"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes~"_

He switched the plastic convenience store bag from his right hand to his left when it started to feel heavy. Juice bottles clunked together with a plastic slap and slosh of their contents, instant ramen and pre-made curry packets rustling. Green onions and carrots stuck out from the bag's opening.

It was a good day to be alive. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool, and Kimihito Kurusu had three wonderful women waiting for him back home.

_"She'll be coming around the mountain~ She'll be coming around the mountain~ She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes~"_

Kimihito turned right at the next corner, heading down the street to his house. The bag was slung over his shoulder, its contents rhythmically thumping his back. He could see his place coming up, and he grinned.

_I wonder if Suu'll want a snack?_ he thought to himself with a chuckle. _It's been a bit since she last ate..._

As he neared the front door, Kimihito thrust his left hand into his pants pocket, fishing reflexively for the house keys. Not that he really needed to, of course, since the girls could let him in, but he HAD warned them about opening the door for strangers.

Man-eating monsters or not, Kimihito's homestay guests were also beautiful young women. It was only prudent to be careful about such things.

_"Oh, she'll be driving six white horses when she comes..."_

Absorbed in his thoughts, and humming the next verse of the song, Kimihito didn't hear the clip-clop of iron shoes on concrete, or see the person coming. Not until it was much too late.

Over five hundred pounds of tactical armor-suited centaur barreled headlong into Kurusu. He fell flat on his back, thrown more than a few feet by the sudden collision – his bag of groceries spilled out over the sidewalk, and he sprawled out on the concrete.

Twitch. Twitch.

"Alack! My sincerest apologies, dear sir. How imprudent of me, to canter so fecklessly hither! Art thou unwell?"

Twitch.

Kimihito's muscles spasmed randomly, fingers twitching. His eyes were blank white, and a bit of spittle was flecking his lips.

"O..._ow_," he muttered dazedly. "Did someone get the number of that truck...?"

Then he passed out.

* * *

><p>Centorea was in a bit of a pickle.<p>

She looked down at the human's unconsious form, sprawled limply over the sidewalk. His groceries spilled out on the pavement, plastic bottles rolling away from a torn, dropped bag. Blank white eyes stared up sightlessly at Centorea, silently accusing.

The protective, reflective visor of Cerea's MON-issued SWAT helmet concealed her expression, but anyone could have seen how anxious she was from the tension of her stance. Her back was ramrod straight, like a student caught passing notes in class, and her gloved hands visibly trembled.

White, bold lettering stretched over the bulge of an ample bosom, enough kevlar to armor one-and-a-half men put into the custom vest which contained Centorea's nigh-uncontainable breasts. Her hooves clopped on the sidewalk, clipping one of the plastic juice bottles and sending it rolling into the middle of the street.

Anxiously, Centorea cantered sideways a couple of steps from the unconscious human, gulping audibly.

"Oh dear, this is not good..." she mumbled, staring down at the young man. "Not good at all."

Nervously, Centorea looked left, then right. She fiddled with her fingers, scraping her right front hoof on the cement. A moment of silent vacillation passed as she fretted over what to do about this unfortunate accident.

"Lady Smith shall not be pleased to learn of this transgression to the Interspecies Exchange accord, willful or not..." the blonde muttered to herself, anxiously circling the unconscious human's body. "Twas my fault, I fear, which laid this man lay upon the ground. Oh, what folly of mine, to canter so fecklessly forth!"

She raised a hand into the air, palm up. Her other hand she laid upon her breast, sighing wistfully. Theatrically, she continued to soliloquize.

"Alas, poor Yorick!" she quoted. "I knew him Horatio: a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy: he hath borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is!"

A snickering sound from behind betrayed the presence of one of Centorea's comrades.

"_Hamlet?_" Doppel snorted, hair hanging inexplicably at just the right angle to cover up her naughty bits, no matter what angle you looked at her from. "Really, Cerea? That sounds awfully melodramatic to me. It's not like the guy's dead or anything."

Centorea counted herself lucky that the visor of her helmet completely blocked her face from view. It would hardly do to let Doppel see how badly she was blushing.

"Er... well, yes, but... that is to say, ah..." she stammered, twiddling her fingers. "...hello, Doppel," she sighed, finally dropping the excessive archaisms. Her shoulders drooped infinitesimally.

The lolita-shaped Lovecraftian horror smiled mischievously, glancing between Centorea and the young man who was sprawled out flat on the ground.

"He's pretty cute," she commented. "Don't you think, Cerea? Looks like he's packing some serious heat below the belt."

She leered undisguisedly, unashamedly at the crotch of the man's jeans. A tongue flicked out, running across pitch black lips. The shapeshifter grinned, baring some damn impressive choppers.

Centorea sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I would not know," she said defensively. "It's not like I l-l-_looked_ down there... I am no m-mare in heat!"

Doppel snickered.

"_Oho?_ So you don't care if he's hung like a stallion under those pants?" she teased.

Even through the black-tinted visor of her helmet, Centorea's subsequent blush could have been seen from practically a mile away. She nervously kicked the sidewalk. Her head was turned rather tellingly away from Doppel.

"... ... ... please, just keep this a secret from Madam Smith," she mumbled quietly. "It... is my first day as an agent, after all, and it would be most inauspicious if this... _incident_ were to reach her ears."

"Hm? What incident would that be?"

Centorea immediately froze up.

"M-M-Madam Smith...!" she yelped, turning around to see the buxom, well-dressed brunette leaning against a nearby fence. "H-How _pleasant_ it is to see you again so soon...!"

Smith met Centorea's gaze with a cheerful, knowing smile. She held the centaur's stare for three full seconds before turning her head.

Following Smith's line of sight, Centorea saw the unconscious man lying on the sidewalk.

A moment of silence passed between the three. Smith stared at the insensate young man, her expression unreadable. Centorea shivered, a cold sweat beginning to trickle down her back. She swallowed nervously.

Tionisha and Manako came into view. The former was skipping cheerfully towards them, the latter trudging bashfully along behind her.

"Heee~eey, Cerea-chan!" the big and beautiful ogre woman gushed. "How's it going? You find any clues on that whose-a-ma-whatsit~?"

"... ... ..." Manako was silent.

Smith suddenly broke into a smile, and laughed, startling Centorea something fierce. The poor girl practically reared up in fright.

"You gonna lie there all day, Darling-kun? Or are you gonna get up and invite us lovely ladies inside?"

The agent leaned forward, bringing her arms together beneath her bust. Not-so-subtly squeezing her already sizable breasts even further up and together, Smith giggled and coyly batted her eyelashes at Kimihito.

Her sunglasses somewhat ruined the effect, but that rack and those legs did plenty enough talking on their own.

The man Centorea had taken to be out cold proceeded to stir, grumbling a hint wearily.

"That depends. Are you gonna be staying for lunch?" he muttered, standing up and absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head.

Smith chortled, clapping her hands together and beaming at Kimihito.

"Ooh, that would be _lovely!_" she said, half-feigning an innocent cheerfulness. "I hope you don't mind feeding my girls here, too."

Tionisha, who reached the group just in time to hear this, perked up excited.

"Really?" she said. "You mean we'll get to eat actual man meat again? Yaaa~aay! It's been _oh so long_ since I've had any!"

"It won't be very filling after splitting him five ways, though," Doppel observed. She got up close to Kimihito and pinched his ass. "Mmm... but then again, this feels like some very high grade stuff..."

She smirked.

"I suppose smaller portions _are_ trendy nowadays, aren't they?" she mused suggestively.

Kimihito chuckled, blushing softly and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that..." he said sheepishly.

Centorea noisily cleared her throat, interrupting them.

"Pardon me, but I do believe you have miscounted, Doppel," she told the shapeshifter delicately. "You, Manako, and Tionisha may enjoy the taste of human flesh, but as for myself and Dame Smith..."

Smith laughed. She shrugged, a faint pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing what all the fuss is about," she admitted, "but I think I prefer being the prey, and not the predator❤"

She pulled down her sunglasses just long enough to wink suggestively at Kimihito.

Tionisha laughed.

"It could be interesting though," she mused cheerfully. "Eating a woman who's eaten a man!"

"I think humans call that '_turducken_'," Manako remarked, glancing between Smith and Kimihito. Her cheeks were faintly rosy.

Kimihito blinked, realizing what the girls were saying.

"Eh...? Wait, **you're** one of those subjects too, Smith-san?!" he said. "Why did you tell me I was the only successful one so far, then?"

Smith smiled teasingly, and raised a finger.

"That's because you were part of the _prototype_," she said. "Project HERA... it was a proof of concept, if you will. But, as for myself..." She giggled. "...well, I suppose you could say I'm a product of the next generation. Although it _is_ still only in the testing stages..."

Kimihito sweatdropped.

"They started a second phase of the project... when they only had a single success from the first one?" he said. "That seems awfully reckless."

Smith shrugged, and waved a hand dismissively.

"Ehh, _carpe diem_, and all that," she said. "It offered a decent bonus, so I figured it'd be worth the risk. And now..."

She smiled a little more suggestively, coyly taking a step closer to Kimihito. She pressed her body none too subtly into his side, leaning close and whispering hotly into his ear.

"_...you and me can be eaten **together**, Darling-kun❤_"

Kimihito blushed furiously. His pants got distinctly tighter, and he tried hard to ignore how all eyes present immediately zeroed in on his newly pitched tent.

(It wouldn't do to let himself get too excited before they were even inside, after all)

"C...come on," he said lamely, inching nervously out of Agent Smith's all-too suggestive embrace. "I'm sure you girls must be hungry."

He headed for his front door, groceries forgotten. Smith, Doppel, Tionisha, Manako, and Centorea followed him inside.

"Oh! Hello, master❤" Suu chirped, seeing that Kimihito was back. "Who are your friends?"

The agents of MON stared blankly at this mysterious, liquid liminal.

"...I think we just found the SLIME you were looking for," said Manako a touch lamely. Tionisha nodded in agreement, jaw slack.

Agent Smith blinked.

"... ... ..._Well_," she said. "That was unexpectedly easy."

* * *

><p>AN: I was stuck on the scene after Kimihito and Centorea collision for the longest damn time. I originally wanted this chapter to be more about Centorea developing some manner of crush on him, but I just wasn't able to get anything out going from that angle. So it became more of a lead in into yet more potential vorish sexy times.

Haha... I'd entertained the idea of Agent Smith actually being like Kimihito before, for the purposes of this fic, but now it's officially kinda sort of established that she can (presumably) regenerate from being eaten.

I will probably abuse this for all kinds of perverted shit, but then I guess that's probably half of why half of you are reading this in the first place, isn't it? ;)

**Updated:** 9-28-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	15. Dolcett Dinner Party

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_nor smut nor vore in this one_)

* * *

><p>"So, wait... an unidentified species of humanoid liminal pops out of your toilet... and you decide to <em>keep her as a house guest?<em>"

Kimihito blushed, and glanced sheepishly over at Suu.

"I live to serve master," the slime said, bowing low. Her immense, aqueous breasts jiggled and quivered, dangling from a semi-transparent torso. "My body exists to please him just as his exists to nourish me."

Kimihito sweatdropped.

"Y-Yeah," he said. "That's why."

Suu smiled innocently.

Doppel eyed the slime-girl suspiciously. Centorea looked hesitant to step forward. Manako was blushing and glancing at a certain conspicuous bulge in Kimihito's trousers.

Tionisha's stomach growled.

Agent Smith chuckled, hearing this.

"Well, now," she said, winking slyly at Kimihito. "I suppose my girls deserve a nice meal after helping me find our target. Don't you think so, _Darling-kun~?_"

The eyes of three MON agents instantly zeroed in on the interspecies exchange host. One set closed, their owner blushing and scoffing in irritation at the incorrigibility of her peers.

"I call his lower body~!" Tionisha chirped, eliciting a pout from Manako.

Doppel smirked.

"Sure," she said. "You can have everything below his thighs. Manako and me will split the rest."

Tio then pouted, belatedly realizing her miscalculation.

"Aww, darn..." she mumbled. "_I_ wanted his penis."

"You can have one of Smith-san's tits if you're still hungry," Doppel replied. "Right, Smith? You wouldn't mind us grilling up one of your snackbags?"

Agent Smith tittered huskily, and shifted her posture into a confident, sensual stance.

"If Darling-kun doesn't mind cooking them up~" she answered playfully, winking at Kimihito. "I'll even season his dick for whoever wants it."

Kimihito blushed hard, the bulge in his trousers growing larger.

Suu clapped her hands wetly together.

"Ah! But, wait! I can make enough masters for ALL of us to eat," she said. "And even enough Smith-chans, if she doesn't mind!"

The MON agents glanced confusedly at one another. Centorea blushed hotly at all this talk of eating and fucking.

"Well, I don't know what you mean by _'make enough of me'_," Smith said, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose, "but I'm always game for trying out new things. Especially if it's with someone as cute as Darling-kun!"

She winked, and Kimihito coughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Following Suu inside, this motley assortment of predator, prey, and "willfully unaffiliated" eventually reached the kitchen of Kimihito's apartment.<p>

This was one room that had been remodeled most extensively since the arrival of his second exchange student, expanded and equipped quite thoroughly. Particularly noteworthy was a sizable assortment of appliances uniquely suited for cooking humans.

A foul smell reached everyone's noses, and Kimihito sweatdropped.

"Oh, I guess Miia's already prepared the soup stock..." he said. "She _was_ talking about maybe having stew tonight."

He pointed to a large pot that sat on a ceramic stovetop, about the size of an oil drum. Steam could be seen curling above their heads, the faintest trace of a uniquely lamia-cuisine fragrance wafting down to them.

Centorea clasped both hands over her nose, her face a rich shade of olive.

"Ugh...!" she grunted. "What is this revolting stench...?"

Tionisha giggled.

"Lamia cuisine is very unique," she chirped, bouncing on her heels.

Doppel chuckled.

"Yeah... that's ONE way of putting it..." she muttered.

"It seems a waste to cook our host in that," Manako mumbled, her face a touch green. "It smells _awful_."

Smith chuckled.

"It is a very distinctive smell, I have to admit," she said cheerfully. "But I've heard that lamia cuisine is also some of the best for bringing out the natural flavor in humans."

Tionisha nodded, licking her lips.

"Most of their non-human dishes taste horrible," she said. "But the stuff they do with human flesh... ooh! It is to _die_ for!"

She wiggled her hips eagerly. A bit of drool trickled down her chin.

"Is it really...?" wondered Manako, looking a touch skeptical.

"I _have_ heard that lamias make a mean man-stew," Doppel conceded. A moment later, she added with a wrinkle of her nose: "Still smells disgusting, though."

Kimihito shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about taste..." he said. "But if any of you don't want Miia's stew, Suu can just clone up another one of me for you to eat."

Centorea blinked, and turned her head to stare uncomprehendingly at Kimihito.

"I... beg your pardon?" she said. "_Clone_...?"

"Yeah, clone," Kimihito said with a shrug, as though this was all very mundane and not remotely fantastic or bizarre. "She does it all the time."

He gestured to the slime girl in question.

Suu smiled and nodded. Acknowledging that the attention of those present was now on her, she touched one of her tentacles to Kimihito's head, and touched another to Agent Smith's.

"I do indeed," she said, "Just like this."

Suu's body swelled, two dark shapes becoming visible in her abdomen. Her tentacles undulated, rubbing all over Smith and Kimihito's bodies. Her head reared back, the two shapes in her abdomen now as large as grown humans, before Suu rather anticlimactically spat out two perfect, fully-formed replicas of the young man and woman.

A naked clone of Agent Smith blinked, visibly dazed and bleary. Kimihito's clone seemed more aware, and glanced sidelong at the nude, shapely form of Agent Smith's duplicate.

Penile membranes tensed and stretched, a decently sizable pecker starting to slowly rise and stiffen.

The jaws of the MON agents hit the floor. They stared disbelievingly at the identical, naked copies of Agent Smith and Kimihito. Their eyes were as round as dinner plates, their mouths working open and closed like a school of air-drowning goldfish.

Smith stared at her duplicate, and her duplicate stared at her. The curvy, leggy government agent looked a bit disoriented by the fact that she was seeing herself, both clothed and unclothed, from two disparate perspectives at once.

"Hm... so this is the true power of project SLIME, huh?" she mused, looking up and down the nude, voluptuous body of her clone. "No wonder the higher ups were so freaked about her escape."

Suu smiled at Agent Smith.

"Oh, so you know about that?" she said. Nodding, she smiled. "Yes, I am SUE, created under the guise of project SLIME. And I have come here to serve my master."

"So you knew about the first successful HERA subject..." Smith said. She grinned. "Well, at least now I can tell my bosses where you are!"

Centorea looked at Agent Smith.

"Should we apprehend her?" she inquired, reaching for her sword.

"No need," Smith said, waving a hand dismissively. "If she thinks of Darling-kun as her master, then I doubt she'll be running off anywhere. It's actually more convenient to have her here, in a way..."

The clone of Agent Smith was preoccupied with ogling Betahito's junk, giving the original a very nice view of Kimihito's slowly stirring erection.

"...You just want to do perverted things with her abilities, don't you?" Doppel guessed.

Manako blushed, thinking of all the different ways that cloning could be used. Centorea was still silently gaping at the clones, shocked into silence.

Tionisha licked her lips, stomach grumbling louder than ever.

Naturally, this was when Miia and Zombina burst onto the scene.

* * *

><p>Zombina did not miss life as a MON agent. It had been thankless work, and while she had certainly gotten to indulge her gun fetish while part of the organization, the long hours and low pay hardly seemed worth the trouble in hindsight.<p>

Especially considering that, as a participant in the homestay program, she now had virtually unlimited access to all the succulent, delicious man meat she could ever want. Kimihito had been reluctant at first, but after a few good gnoshings he had become quite content to be snacked on by her and Miia.

And then there was the sex.

Oh, goodness gracious, the _sex_.

She may have been technically dead, but Zombina still had cravings. And dick was one of them.

In multiple senses.

Really, the only downside to the whole program, at first, had been the need to share Kimihito with Miia (who was _very_ possessive of her darling). And those first couple of weeks had been a very trying, to be sure. Zombina and Miia were equally bullheaded, and had stubbornly resented the necessity of _sharing_.

But then Suu came along.

Ah, _Suu._

Zombina mused that it seemed very silly, in hindsight, for her to have been so frightened of the slime girl. Sure there was the fact that slimes preyed on other liminals as much as on humans, but then it was clear from the get-go that the girl was no ordinary slime.

And, _sure_, she probably should have been at least a little dumbfounded by the extraordinary and downright inconceivable abilities Suu had demonstrated, but after tasting one of the cloned Kimihitos for herself, the zombie had come to the conclusion that she didn't care what Suu was, or where she had come from.

Quite frankly, as long as the girl kept on cloning Kimihitos and speeding up his regeneration, Zombina would quite happily endure the occasional bouts of moisture-seeking tentacle rape.

Mm, yes. She could endure _that_ all night long.

Zombina hummed, licking her lips as she thought of the stew Miia was preparing to make. Lamia cuisine was awful even by zombie standards, **except** for when it involved human flesh. Then, suddenly all of their disgusting spices and sauces tasted absolutely _heavenly_.

It was a culinary mystery how the addition of one simple ingredient could turn the foulest gruel on earth into the most delectable of gourmet dishes. Lamia chefs themselves insisted that it was simply the natural delectability of human meat that made the difference.

Zombina, having gobbled up her fair share of humans over the years, found this to be a perfectly legitimate explanation.

"Hm... I wonder when babe'll get back?" she pondered, meandering in the direction of the kitchen. She rubbed her hand in a circle over her bare belly, dressed in a tight black tank top.

Her ears perked up, detecting the faintest sound of scales on hardwood.

"Oh, hey Miia," she said, raising a hand in a lazy wave. "You thinking about dinner, too?"

The lamia slithered up from behind the zombie, her cheeks pinkening.

"It will be _soo_ romantic," the redhead dreamily sighed, coming up alongside her fellow exchange student. "Hot stew for two~ Just me and darling, making passionate love as I sup on one of his clones❤"

"Don't forget Suu!" Zombina laughed. "Or me, either!"

Miia gave the zombie girl a dismissive look.

"Oh, will you be there too?" she said dully. "That's a shame, but I guess it's only natural for a few undesirables to sneak in."

Zombina gave Miia a mostly friendly slap on the shoulder, a competitive glint in her mismatched eyes.

"You _kidder_," she said, a hint of slightest menace in her tone.

Miia smiled. It was all teeth.

The two lovely liminals emerged into the kitchen. A rumbling stomach greeted them, causing the pair to blink and break off their mental grudge match.

They saw Agent Smith and Kimihito, as well as a number of other liminal strangers. One was small and petite, naked but for the hair which fell conveniently over her privates. Another had one eye, and dark hair in a hime cut.

The third was big and tall, buxom to an absurd degree, with gorgeous hair and an innocently smiling face. Lastly was a centaur, less busty than the one before her, but very buxom nonetheless, with fair hair and blue eyes, plus long pointed ears.

They also noticed Suu standing beside two naked copies of Kimihito and Smith.

"Oh, hi girls!" said the naked Kimihito, cheerfully waving to his homestay guests. His penis was semi-erect, catching the immediate hungry and lustful notice of Miia and Zombina.

"I hope you don't mind Smith-san's friends staying over for dinner," the clothed Kimihito (likely the original) added a little sheepishly.

"We can make enough for everyone," Suu interjected demurely, "if it is okay with you."

Miia scowled briefly, her face reddening. Zombina cocked an eyebrow, however, silently appraising the shapely figure of the naked Agent Smith double.

The zombie licked her lips.

"Hehehe... if this means I get to chomp on Smith, then count me in!" she chortled rakishly, eyes gleaming. "A body like that should add a very _rich_ flavor to the stew."

Miia's scowl lessened, reducing to a slight pout.

"Do we really have to add _her_ to my soup?" she mumbled peevishly. "Roast her on the spit if you want to, but I like my meat good and lean."

The clothed Agent Smith chuckled, eyeing the ample breasts and temptingly-sizable ass of her naked, voluptuous duplicate.

"Mmm... the spit, you say?" Her eyes twinkled, somehow visible even through the woman's sunglasses. "My, my... usually the girls just eat me raw. You know? They throw me down and dig right in~❤"

She winked suggestively at Kimihito, who blushed intensely. Both of him got visibly harder at the mental image this statement evoked, as well as the thought of watching Agent Smith on the spit.

Even he himself had only been on _that_ once before, and it had been... one **hell** of an experience.

A bit of blood dribbled from his nostrils.

"That sounds good to me," said Manako, smiling softly.

"And maybe the spare Smith-chan can season up the spare Kimihito," Doppel suggested wryly, smirking at the two humans.

"Ooh, I call dibs on them!" Tionisha bubbled, hopping eagerly up and down.

Centorea huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unbelievable..." she muttered, her cheeks red.

Zombina grinned, and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" she said. "Let's get _cooking!_"

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehe... this chapter had a lot of dolcettish suggestion, didn't it? But then that's _also_ a fetish I like, hoho...

Next chapter _may or may not_ involve lots of cooking and eating. And probably a dash of smut, too. ;3

(Two days to my birthday! Maybe some reviews would make a nice present~~~❤)

**Updated:** 10-27-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	16. Mildly Meta Mastication

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or ****_paraphilia_****, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_a few mild to moderately suggestive descriptions of humans being cooked and eaten in this chapter; and also a few paragraphs of actual smut!_)

* * *

><p>It was hot. Soup broth hissed and bubbled all around his body. His skin reddened, searing from the heat, an airy foam spitting and popping at his flesh.<p>

Potatoes, peeled and sliced into quarters, floated at varying depths in the pot. The stainless steel sides burned to the touch, Kimihito standing roughly in the middle. He was up to his neck in the stew, chopped carrots and onions bobbing about his form.

Various other ingredients of a much less _conventional_ nature also drifted through the broth, occasionally bumping into Kimihito's body as they swirled through the stew. The man let out a moan, bathing in the extreme heat.

Temperatures like this were meant to boil flesh right off the bone, and it was physically painful to stand in that water.

Were Kimihito less open to the strange wonders of masochism, he might have been unable to bear the agony of slowly cooking alive. As it was, however, it was deeply arousing him – at least partly because he KNEW he would be coming out of this just fine.

Weeks of being repeatedly eaten alive to no lasting ill effect had very much inured him to the otherwise ordinarily pressing needs of self-preservation. From a certain point of view, he had already _"died"_ two or three dozen times since he had first taken on Miia as a homestay guest.

People could get used to anything. Even the foul stench of a lamia broth would become less offensive after a few good whiffs. The brain adapted to its circumstances with remarkable flexibility, even while staying intractably rigid in other ways.

Kimihito's basic sense of identity was little changed from before he had met Miia and Zombina. He still viewed himself as _Kurusu Kimihito_, a young adult male human. Certainly, he enjoyed being eaten by his lovely monster girl tenants, and gladly fed them whenever they got hungry, but this did not mean he saw himself as just meat.

Kimihito was Kimihito. That he was regularly eaten and fucked by ravenous, horny liminals did not change the fundamental essence of his identity.

Which was probably why he could take it with such aplomb when he felt his clone begin making love to Agent Smith, even as the outermost layers of skin began to slough off his frame.

* * *

><p>Agent Smith had some fine, <em>fine<em> tits.

This was the chief thought going through Kimihito's head as he lay on top of the woman, kissing her hungrily, their tongues darting and feinting, fencing and dancing, curling and pressing together. His hands roamed over the agent's voluptuous form, cupping handfuls of her softer parts, pressing himself into her and devouring her lips.

...Not, you know, _literally_, mind.

He was just kissing her. Not actually, like,_ physically_ _eating_ her lips.

This isn't a distinction that usually needs to be made, but considering the overall nature of this fic...

_...yeah_.

ANYWAYS, Kimihito was kissing Agent Smith and feeling her up. His hands grasped at the woman's full, generous bosom, squeezing and kneading the soft, fleshy globes with a simple, lustful fascination. Her body was tender and yielding beneath him, the hardness of his frame pinning her to the kitchen floor.

Sweat poured from their bodies as they joined. Hot, aching flesh smacked eagerly together with a wet, meaty noise. He came in unto her as the others watched, groping Smith's breasts and tasting her mouth.

He could feel himself boiling alive in the broth, could feel the flesh of his other self softening as he cooked. He imagined Agent Smith could likewise feel her other body on the spit, one steel rod each pushed down her throat and up her cunt, the heating coils browning her skin as her body was rotated, arms and legs hog-tied behind her.

"Ahh... Mm... Darling-kun❤"

Smith was moaning delightfully, a crooked Cheshire grin on her face. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, slender hands clasped over his buttocks. She curled her fingers, squeezing Kimihito's ass as he thrust into her, their genders slapping together.

Full, supple breasts squished beneath Kimihito's hands. Stiff, erect nipples rubbed against his calloused palms, soft mammary tissue deforming and bouncing with the motion of their bodies.

"Smith-san... ohh... ngh... yes...!"

He grunted, planting a sharp kiss on her neck, clasping his teeth down on her skin. She purred excitedly, wriggling and squeezing him tighter as he nibbled and sucked on her sweet, salty, sweaty flesh.

Kimihito's balls were aching as he plunged himself deep into Agent Smith's hot, soaking womanhood. The walls of her sex clenched around him, kneading his shaft as he fondled and kissed her. Juices spilled from their joining, squelching lewdly with every thrust.

"Darling..."

Miia pouted, watching jealously as the clones of her darling and her coordinator had sex. She wriggled her shapely serpentine hips, a sinuous form writhing suggestively as she touched herself, imagining herself in the human woman's place.

"Babe sure is something else, huh?" Zombina chuckled, licking her lips.

Mismatched eyes flicked hungrily over the tangled, intertwined limbs of Kimihito and Agent Smith. Undead cheeks reddened, a lustful zombie heavily panting. Hands rose up under her shirt, fingers wrapping around sizable, torpedo-shaped tits.

Tionisha bubbled, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. Tremendous breasts visibly bobbed and wobbled, bright and cheerful eyes eagerly drinking in the sight of her boss's nakedness.

"My, doesn't that smell just _delicious?_" she cooed, clapping her hands. "I can't wait to have a bite!"

Manako blushed, her single eye flitting between the humans' joining and Smith's roasting form. She licked her lips, cheeks a fluorescent pink, wiggling her hips anxiously.

"I hope he seasons her well..." she said quietly. "I've heard human ejaculate makes a very good condiment."

"Oh, totally!" said Zombina laughing. "Babe's spooge is my favorite topping. He goes with _anything!_"

Manako's blush visibly deepened, and the cyclops let out a squeak.

"Hehehe... that's probably the only thing that could make Smith-chan's tits even tastier," Doppel remarked, eyes twinkling. "Like caramel apples."

"Master's semen is certainly very nourishing," Suu cheerfully concurred, a gelatinous bosom quivering obscenely. "Helping Miia and Zombina clean each other up after their sessions with him is always a most delightful experience~"

Blood dripped from Miia's nostrils. Zombina sniggered, looking smugly randy.

Doppel licked her lips.

"I can't _wait_ to take a bite out of that ass," she mused, leering at Kimihito's firm, nicely toned buttocks. "He looks good enough to fuck!"

Tionisha tittered, and Manako squeaked. Zombina laughed raucously, and Miia eyed the shapeshifter with the slightest hint of jealousy. Suu smiled demurely, clapping her hands and just generally jiggling.

Centorea sweatdropped, trying very hard not to look at the sweaty, naked bodies.

"Might I be the only person here..." she muttered. "...whose appetites be _not_ so twisted and perverse?"

Smith let out a particularly lewd moan. Her lips moved around the spit, at the same time that the version of her being plowed by Kimihito also let out a very obscene sound.

"Yes❤" both iterations of Agent Smith said without the slightest hint of shame.

Cerea shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

><p>Now, of course, with most vorarephilia-focused works, half of the eroticism comes from describing the act of consumption. It is done as lewdly and graphically as any sex scene, for to those who enjoy such fetishes, vore is <em>like<em> a surrogate of sexual intercourse.

The author, were he writing this for a more niche community, might go into great depth about how Kimihito's flesh dissolved into the broth of Miia's soup, or how Agent Smith cooked alive on the spit, grinding her sex on the steel spike as eagerly as her clone did on Kimihito's manhood.

He might make many flowery comparisons between joining of Kimihito and Smith's sexes and the oneness they would be soon to experience, taken into the bodies of these various gorgeous liminals one tasty, savory chunk at a time.

He could go into great detail of how the soup was portioned out in bowls, each one bearing a little bit of Kimihito in it. He could devote entire paragraphs to the divvying of Smith's roasted body, the slicing and carving of flesh. He could wax poetic as the sweaty, tangled bodies of Smith and Kimihito were devoured at the peak of coitus, whether swallowed up whole or torn into pieces.

Were the author doing this for a specifically vore-focused audience, he might write at great length of the eroticism, the innuendo and suggestion of beautiful monster girls eagerly devouring the flesh of Kimihito and Agent Smith. He might describe it as graphically, as _obscenely_ as any sex scene, painting an orgasmic portrait of gluttonous indulgence.

And the author is certain that a fair portion of his audience could very much enjoy such writing, and no doubt there are several who highly _anticipate_ such scenes. But he is also aware that vore is a very niche, very WEIRD fetish, and that there are a number of people reading who do not so much enjoy it.

So he will suffice for innuendo, tasteful suggestion of all the lewd and sexual things the girls did as they ate Kimihito and Smith. He will describe it only sparsely, leaving most of the naughty, steamy details to his readers' imaginations.

Those who enjoy vore can let their fantasies run wild, while those who read for the humor or the more conventional smuttishness can leave it at what is explicitly written and move on.

_Ahem._

Tionisha, Manako, Doppel, Miia, Zombina, and Suu all ate lots and lots of Kimihito and Smith. Centorea was generally disapproving, and very tsuntsun blushy-blushy for the duration of the feast.

It was delicious. A true masterpiece of culinary erotica, with lots of nom-nom-nomming and orgasmic descriptions, and maybe some yurilicious suggestion for the randier, bolder girls.

Yadda yadda yadda. Et cetera, et cetera.

So on and so forth.

* * *

><p>Zombina happily patted a distended stomach, letting out a satisfied belch.<p>

"Dayum, that was GOOOOD!" she said, sighing contentedly. "I'd forgotten how tasty Smith could be. She's almost as munchable as babe!"

Miia hummed sleepily, curled up in the corner with a visible bulge in her midsection.

"Nwaaa..." she cutely yawned, eyes half-lidded. "That was a good meal. Mm... and now for a nice nap."

Doppel's form looked unchanged, but she was delving the gaps between her molars with a toothpick, grinning languidly as she slouched in her chair at the dining room table.

"Was I right, or was I right?" she commented smugly. "Best. Seasoning. _Ever._"

Manako looked generally blushy, with a half-eaten slice of Kimihito's man ham on her plate.

"...you weren't wrong," she quietly conceded, twiddling her fingers shyly.

She glanced sidelong at a naked, regenerated Kimihito, who was curiously prodding at a sizable helping of perfectly glazed Agent Smith rump roast.

"...ah... heh heh... are you sure this isn't weird, Smith-san...?" the human male hesitantly asked his inter-species exchange coordinator. "I mean, with the girls it's not really strange since they're liminals, but... isn't _ this_ basically cannibalism?"

Smith, recently regenerated and wearing only her sunglasses, looked at Kimihito. She held a half-eaten, quote-unquote _"hotdog"_ in her hand.

"...Eh?" she said blankly. "What are you talking about, Darling-kun? Meat's meat."

Were this done in a manga format, Smith's statement would have been drawn as a comic reaction panel with minimalist detail, probably taking up a disproportionate amount of the page just to emphasize how _utterly unconcerned_ she was.

Kimihito sweatdropped.

"...never mind," he sighed.

Tionisha giggled at the look on Kimihito's face, idly snacking on a plump and juicy Agent Smith drumstick. Her chest bounced a little with the girlish convulsions of her diaphragm, and her eyes were mirthfully twinkling.

"Dig in, sweetie!" she chirped. "Smith-chan's meat is super tender~!"

"Babe's pretty juicy himself, too, though!" Zombina cheerfully added.

"Mmmm... definitely..." mumbled a half asleep Miia

Centorea peevishly ate a salad.

_Such debauchery..._ she thought a touch darkly, glowering at her MON comrades. _Hmph. Ravenous degenerates..._

She then glanced more softly at Kimihito, and blushed.

_Mm... but he is most chivalrous, to indulge them so generously..._ the centaur thought, the tips of her pointed ears burning a bright red._ Such a noble spirit! Truly, he is as worthy as any man..._

Centorea's imagination then ran away from her, and she barely managed to keep from letting out a fangirl squee at the thought of him riding her off into the sunset.

"Forsooth..." the blonde whispered to herself, fingers curling tightly around her fork. "...that charm is working more effectively than I could ever have foreseen...❤"

She smiled dreamily, and let her mind wander.

Unbeknownst to the others present, Cerea began to develop her first real crush.

Kimihito was _very_ handsome for a human. And, though she had done her best to avoid the temptation to look, still Centorea had enough evidence to confidently say...

...there would not be any problems as far as size difference down there.

_Blush._

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I am vaguely aware of the fact that you would not actually put the meat into a stew _after_ the vegetables. But let's just say lamia cooking is _weird_ like that.

Got the fifth volume of Monster Musume in the mail the other day, haha... I pre-ordered it months ago, and had almost completely forgotten. My copy of volume four is missing in action – _may_ have fallen under my bed, much like what I suspect to have happened to volume three of _No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guy's Fault I'm Not_ _Popular!_

I _suppose_ I could, y'know, move my bed aside to actually CHECK, but... eh, that basket of my clothes is kinda propped between the bed and the wall, and I have so many books and shit that would need to be moved from their precarious perches...

Meh. _Effort_.

I have seriously got to get myself a proper bookcase or dvd rack or something – the one _single _bookshelf I have on my wall has been there since back when this was my grandmother's room (and quite possibly even further back still) and it is so over-stacked on the one end with A:tLA dvds, comics, and Haganai manga that, now that I think about it, it's actually kind of a wonder the damn thing hasn't tipped over...

The stacking of books, manga, DVDs and games in my bedroom is actually kinda ridiculous... a couple more years at this rate, and it might wind up looking like that one scene in the library at the start of _Ghostbusters_.

Maybe not literally, but DAMN. I have seriously got to save up some dough and invest in a good bookshelf or something... it's a fucking miracle half of this stuff hasn't fallen everywhere.

The rest, of course, already HAS.

Haha.

**Updated:** 11-20-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	17. The Morning After

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or **_**paraphilia**_**, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_the second half has some moderately graphic vorishness_)

* * *

><p>The rest of the impromptu dinner party passed without much of note happening. Agent Smith had loads of fun teasing Kimihito with thinly veiled innuendo, and suggestively offering him different cuts of meat from various intimate parts of her cloned body.<p>

Tionisha, Manako, and Doppel all ate their fill of man-flesh, while Centorea watched the quite shameless conduct of her coworkers with considerable disapproval. Miia and Zombina were very handsy with Kimihito, too, making it loud and clear to the guests that he was _theirs_.

Suu, for her part, cheerfully sat down to her own meal as the others were leaving, hefting up her quite voluminous bosom in aqueous hands and sweetly asking if master wanted to reward her with one of his "delicious golden showers" (her exact words). Kimihito had been very flustered at this request, and the catcalls from most of the MON agents had not helped matters.

In the end, he had somewhat forcefully bid the guests adieu, before turning to Suu and nervously planting one hand on top of her head while the other grabbed hold and took aim...

Sitting in a long-disused office the morning after the dinner party, Smith was grateful for her foresight in planting those bugs in Kimihito's house as she watched a replay of the fiercely blushing man in question showering Suu's jiggling blue breasts with the slime girl's second favorite drink.

Her cell phone's video quality wasn't the greatest, but she was still able to pick out all of the most important details.

And Smith was so invested in the recording's contents that she kind of forgot to pay attention to what to the person in front of her was saying as leered at the pixels which comprised the digital representation of Darling-kun's fine, fine ass. When Kimihito finished his business and awkwardly patted a cooing Suu on the head, Smith blinked and realized that her visitor was still talking, and she paused the video before lifting her eyes to look at the buxom, blue-eyed blonde.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," she lied, doing a rather good job of sounding perfectly innocent. "What did you say?"

"I wish to request a transfer from MON, Dame Smith," Centorea spoke, somewhat awkwardly kneeling before her boss with her head bowed and eyes shut. She was in her casual clothes, and her cheeks had a slightest dusting of pink.

Smith sat in a battered old office chair behind a cheap, knock-off IKEA desk which bore an ancient and woefully outdated mid-nineties Macintosh. The computer wasn't hers, and neither was the desk, but her office was getting sprayed down for cockroaches, and her laptop had been forgotten at home.

The raven-haired woman's brow furrowed ever so slightly, and she peered at Centorea through her sunglasses. Despite the usual levity of her demeanor, Centorea got a distinct impression of quiet thoughtfulness from her gaze.

"And where exactly are you hoping to be transferred?" she inquired.

"Ah..." Centorea's blush deepened, and she hesitated to meet Smith's eye. "Well, er... I would like to sign up for the homestay program," she mumbled.

"Homestay? You want to find yourself a host family?" Smith said, eyeing Centorea curiously.

The equine maiden gulped, and fidgeted nervously.

"Yes, I... um, yes. I already know where I would like to be put," she said quietly.

A knowing smile crossed Agent Smith's face at this statement. She leaned forward across the desk, putting her cellphone back in her pocket.

"I _see_," she said slyly, her chest pressing down on the desk. "So you want to move in with Darling-kun, do you?"

Centorea turned beet red. "Y-yes, that... that is what I would like, madame."

"Well! I certainly can't accuse you of having poor taste," Smith beamed. "He is a very endearing fellow, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. That man... Kimihito is so noble and selfless," Centorea said with a wistful sigh, smiling dreamily. "To endure such discomfort and disgrace for the sake of his guests is surely be the mark of a true gentleman."

Smith laughed. "Discomfort?" she said. "I don't know about _that_. In my own experience, I've found it to actually be quite fun! But he does seem like a very nice guy, I'll give you that."

Centorea nodded, raising a hand to her cheek and gazing down at Smith's desk.

"He is also... quite pleasant to look at," she said, her voice scarcely above a whisper. She stamped and flicked her tail, a faraway look in her eyes.

"And then some," Smith said with a nod and a grin. "That guy could make a centaur feel self-conscious."

"Yes... yes, he could," Centorea said distantly, looking like she had officially gone bye-bye. A bit of drool trickled down her chin, and her eyes were kind of glassy, cheeks a brilliant scarlet hue.

Agent Smith afforded the blonde a knowing grin, recalling how superb it had felt when she and Kimihito had been vigorously _seasoning_ one another. She licked her lips, and nodded at Centorea, retrieving her cell phone from her pocket.

"I'll see what I can do," she told the buxom maiden. "Okay?"

Centorea perked up, and her expression brightened exponentially.

"Oh, thank you, Dame Smith! You have my eternal gratitude!" she gushed. "How can I ever repay you?!"

Smith smirked as she flipped her phone open.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways..."

* * *

><p>He saw the world through a film of blue, his body floating in a sea of pleasure. Leaden members curled up close to him, a warm tingling sensation seeping deeper into his skin. An erect phallus twitched and pulsated, squeezed up against his abdomen, expelling occasional globs of white.<p>

He felt weightless, secure. Moisture wrapped around him and seeped into his every orifice, thick and warm, somewhere between fluid and gel. He felt like he could melt away into nothing, this viscous immersion relaxed him so.

Teeth dug into his thigh, and it was no ginger love bite. Skin was broken, blood drawn, meat and muscle ripped and torn. He was relieved of another couple ounces of flesh, nibbled and chewed and quite thoroughly tasted. It was tender but not painful, at least not entirely.

No. It felt good, in a way, and _very_ good in several others. It was sort of like the feeling of relief that comes from scratching an itch: there was an element of pain, an infliction of scraping and gouging, but the most prevalent sensation was that of pleasure. It felt good, _sooo_ good, as she ate him alive.

A muscular esophagus worked his body up and down, kneading and massaging every inch of him as he was dragged into the hot, dark, moist depths. Her lips smacked wetly shut over the crown of his head, the back of her tongue lurching up to catch on final taste of his naked flesh, sponging a bead of sweat from his brow.

His toes were tingling numbly, and he felt his knees bending as more of his body was slowly inched into her gut. Gradually he filled her up, and incrementally her acid rose around him. Her smell filled his nostrils, pungent yet aromatic, seeming as fair and fragrant as flowers after a summer rain. He was burning up with pleasure, his body immersed in the churning cauldron of her acid.

Kimihito was content as he felt his three homestay guests eating him – or rather his _clones_ – as he prepared a small breakfast for himself in the kitchen. Cold cereal in milk was all he would trust himself to make at the moment, considering the shivers and shudders which wracked his body, the agonizingly sublime feedback from being eaten three different ways by three different, gorgeous women.

He hummed quietly to himself, pouring the milk into his bowl and watching the plain but nutritious flakes of grain float up to near the rim.

_It's like they're trying to make this feel as erotic as possible_, he mused, closing his eyes briefly and allowing himself to see the darkness of Miia's insides, and the firm green-grayish mounds of Zombina's breasts, and both liminal ladies at once through a jiggling aqua lens.

He smelled blood, and meat, and the faintly sweet citrus of Suu's swelling slime. His mouth was filled with the taste of copper and salt, and something like a mix of kiwi and watermelon. His dick was at full mast, feeling the phantom tingling of two-fold dissolution, as well as the warm wetness of sloppy, bloody zombie kisses.

Without a doubt, Kimihito knew he would need to change his boxers before the morning was through. In addition, he made a mental note to pick up another pack of condoms when he went to the convenience store – Suu and Zombina probably wouldn't need to worry about getting pregnant, for obvious reasons, but he'd rather not get Miia knocked up, and the girls would **definitely** be horny when they woke from their food comas.

For now, though, he ate his cereal in peace, quietly basking in the shared sensations of his clones getting devoured. They'd probably be blacking out soon, so he sat still and soaked in the feelings while he still could. Shivers raced up his spine, and the _maybe_ of having to change his boxers became a _definitely_.

A few more seconds passed, before the links began to break. The one inside Suu was first to go, and shortly after him was the one enjoying Zombina's tender mercies. Last of all to black out was the clone in Miia's belly, and Kimihito decided that he would probably need to take another shower when he heard the moans coming from the den.

With a smile, he raised his bowl and tipped it back, draining the last of the milk. After giving it a quick rinse, he left the kitchen and headed up to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and unzipped his trousers

Kimihito grabbed a handful of tissue paper, and squirted a bit of lotion onto his palm.

He did not notice the slight, slender figure flitting outside the bathroom window as he took his stiff little buddy in hand. But she most certainly noticed _him_.

* * *

><p>AN: Could it be? An actual update for ELFMG?! _INCONCEIVABLE!_

Haha, but seriously, once I got past the writer's block and sat myself down to actually type something up for this, it actually wound up being a pretty fun chapter to write. Very vore focused in the second half, and with a decent amount of fanservice (or so I'd like to think!) with set up for Centorea to join the homestay guests...

And who might that be lurking outside Kimihito's window? I won't say for sure, but a little birdy told me that it might just be one of my favorite characters from the manga. :P

**Updated:** 1-17-15

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	18. Nesting on Your Head

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or **_**paraphilia**_**, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_unbirth up in here_)

* * *

><p><em>Fap. Fap.<em>

Kimihito's hand worked up and down his shaft, rubbing the smooth skin of his cock. His tip twinged pleasurably against the smooth tissue paper, a proud manhood standing tall and hard.

He moaned lowly, arching his back. Thick and rigid meat pulsed in his hand, blood pumping into his erection. His balls ached.

A gasp, a grunt, a hissed exhalation.

Breathing was heavy, sweat slicking his brow. Fingers danced brusquely over his shaft, and veins throbbed just under the skin. He could feel the hardness thickening, growing deeper, firmer, _tighter_. The insides of his cock clenched. Precum, clear and moist, nearly transparent, glistened on the skin of his cockhead. A small, meaty slit dripped out the first tendrils of its arousal.

_Fap, fap, fap._

Kimihito was wholly absorbed in the task at hand, his mind filled with the remembered images and sensations of his copies getting eaten and digested. It was perversely arousing, a kink to which he had grown wonderfully acclimated in his time hosting those gorgeous, androphagous monster girls.

He gripped his cock firmly, vigorously stroking its hardness. He felt the precum beading on his tip, the ache of longing in his balls, the slowly rising pressure of building eruption. A soft groan escaped his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as he allowed himself to melt into the simple, mindless, repetitive motions of self-pleasure.

The only thing occupying his mind was the penis in his hand, memories of being eaten alive, and fantasies of future meals. He did not hear the scrape of claws on the bathroom window, or the dull creak of the fixture being pried open.

_Fapfapfapfap_.

His eyes were closed, his masturbation growing swifter and swifter, harder and more frantic. Kimihito grit his teeth, exhaling in a hiss and shivering from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He did not see a slight and slender monmusu crawl into his bathroom, or catch the bit of drool trickling from cute little lips as a blue-haired harpy stared at his erection.

Naught but his dirty deed did he ken, that Kimihito. Nothing but a phallus pulsing in his hand, a load of sperm crawling up his urethra, a bounty of beautiful women in his mind's eye. He didn't hear her whisper of _"Wow... so biiiig...!"_ or the slight _click, clack _of talons on the tile floor.

Not until his hand was pried off his dick and shoved down a mouth, its full length.

Kimihito gasped in surprise.

"E-Ehh?!" he yelped, looking down at the feathery head of short blue hair.

He would have said more, likely, but the sensation of a pair of lips sliding down his shaft sort of shut off his higher brain functions. In an instant, he melted into a puddle of bliss.

"Mmph... Mwah, mmm❤"

Hums of cutely obscene delight came from the monster girl below him, the softly rounded, youthful features of her face conveying an impression of unadulterated glee. A warm mouth enveloped Kimihito's cock, damp and hot. Smiling, kissable lips smacked on smooth, velvety skin. A soft tongue curled around his pulsing manhood, laving itself eagerly back and forth, up and down over his length.

The surreality of this situation did not at all detract from how damn _good_ it felt.

"Who... wha...?" he groaned, his mind going pleasantly numb under the onslaught of this petite, feathered liminal's pretty little mouth. "You... you're an exchange student, aren't you? A monster girl... ngh!"

The wing-armed lass nodded. Considering that she still had a mouth full of Kurusu's dick, this action was naturally a very nice mix of pleasurable and painful for him.

"Ah! Mf..." he gasped, and moaned. "Then that probably means... ohhh, _damn_... that you're here to eat me, doesn't it...?"

Another nod. A muffled giggle that excited his throbbing shaft.

_Smack. Slurp. Slurp._

Her rear end, a petite lolita-esque booty clad in criminally tight short shorts, wagged side to side. Kimihito stared with undisguised interest, his dick twitching and tightening inside the girl's mouth as he perversely imagined what she must look like underneath her clothes.

The girl _looked_ young, maybe, but Kimihito clearly remembered reading in one of the introductory pamphlets for the homestay program that all liminals brought into Japan were at the age of majority. For legal reasons, probably. And he also recalled how this specific detail had been highlighted, a cutely winking face doodled at the end of the passage by Agent Smith.

Presumably to drive the implied_ "Go for it, stud!" _home, that incorrigible woman...

But thanks to this remembered tidbit, as well as a vaguely recalled piece of trivia regarding the naturally small builds of harpies, Kimihito felt perfectly okay with fantasizing about what this girl looked like naked as she greedily, zealously sucked on his cock. Doubly so, since she'd just admitted to planning on eating him.

And the sight of those slender, shapely hips wriggling excitedly back and forth elicited many thoughts of a round wee rump sealed in those shorts like a shrink-wrapped peach. Kimihito shivered from pleasure and leered at that ersatz jailbait booty.

Licking his lips as she licked on his dick, he ventured to ask the harpy her name.

"Uff..." he grunted. "So, who are you?"

His spine arched and he shuddered, feeling himself nearing the brink of orgasm. Her mouth started moving even faster and more fervently over his shaft. For a moment she gave no acknowledgement of hearing his question, completely absorbed in her ravenous fellatio.

Then she smiled and pulled her lips off his cock. Sudden exposure to the bathroom's relatively cool air sent further jolts and pulses of shameful delight through his manhood.

"Papi's Papi❤" she chirped. "And you're the boss guy, aren't you? The one who comes back from getting et!"

One of her manual digits brushed Kurusu's bare cock. The soft down at the base of a clawlike finger rubbed gently against his skin, exciting and wonderfully arousing.

"Y-_YES!_" Kimihito gasped.

With a sharp twitch and heavy throb, his penis discharged its arousal all over Papi's front. The harpy giggled, feeling ropes of semen drape over the breast of a small blouse.

"Heehee! It squirted everywhere! That's so cool❤"

Kimihito blushed.

"Ah, sorry for making a mess of your shirt," he murmured abashedly. "I can wash that up for you, if you'd like."

"Nah, s'okay. I think it looks better like this!" Papi said.

Then she moved her wings in a flourish, knocking over a few of the bottles on the sink counter. Beaming, she grasped the zipper of her shorts and pulled. She yanked her daisy dukes down, baring a tiny little pussy with moist, rosy lips. A tuft of blue down topped a cute cunt.

Kimihito inclined his head thoughtfully, silently appraising Papi's bare privates.

"I see," he said. "So you don't wear panties."

Papi blinked owlishly.

"_Panties?_" she quizzically parroted. "What're those?"

Kimihito sweatdropped. "Ah, never mind," he mumbled. "But, is there any particular reason you took your shorts off? I mean, not that I don't appreciate the view, eheh, but it's not like you need to be naked for this. If anything, _I'm_ really the one who should be getting undressed..."

"Imma eat you, boss man," Papi said bluntly, smiling. "So I gotta take off my shorts first."

And, saying this, she kicked the garment away.

Then she pounced. She jumped up and spread her legs with a giddy shout, laughing cheerily.

A tight, nubile pussy smacked right into Kurusu's face.

His manhood twitched happily.

"Mmf...!" Kimihito yelped, his voice muffled.

Papi's labia brushed roughly against his lips, wet and vaguely sweet-tasting. Her nectar trickled sparingly into his mouth. Legs wrapped around his neck, sharp talons gripping his torso. It was pleasurably painful. Claws dug into bare skin, and he felt warm blood drip down his flank.

For a moment, nothing happened. Papi ground her crotch vigorously into Kimihito's face and clawed at his sides, raking perilous talons across naked, rosy flesh. Then the lips of her pussy spread open.

**Wide**.

Silky pink folds encompassed Kimihito's entire field of view. Soft thighs, lean and smooth and supple, squeezed his neck so hard that it felt like he could scarcely breathe.

Papi's labia spread wider still, her very sex seeming to unhinge like Miia's jaws, and her pussy drove down on his face. He felt it engulf his head, a sublimely suffocating pressure.

_Oh_, Kimihito thought. _She's going to swallow me up like __this__... using her pussy. Huh. I didn't even know that was possible._

"Ungh... ahn❤" Soo taaasty~" Papi moaned, panting heartily as she took Kimihito's head into her maidenhood. "Feels so good... _Ahh!_"

Kimihito's cock twitched, getting harder. Her groaned into Papi's groin, feeling her pelvis press upon his shoulders. Flicking his tongue out, he lapped curiously at the harpy's insides.

He **felt** her squeal as much as heard it.

_Squelch. Thluck. Gurgle._

Papi's pussy distended, stretching out to accommodate the breadth of Kimihito's shoulders. She moaned adorably, vaginal walls powerfully kneading her prey's head.

"Oh! Oh! OHHH!" she gasped, thrusting herself down still further on his body, arching her back and throwing her head. "You're so biiiiig~~~!❤"

_Squelch. Squelch. Thluck._

Kimihito's arms were pinned to his sides as Papi slid slowly down him. It felt perversely like his entire body was just one big cock for the harpy to fuck, a manhood for her to swallow up and melt in the wonderful heat of her blossom.

Down and down she went, further and further, taking ever more of him inside herself. Up and up he went, deeper and deeper into the petite liminal's maidenhead. So hot, so tight, so dark and wet and wonderful.

Surely the bulge of her gut, he thought, must have looked nearly comical by this point, his form curling gradually into a fetal position inside her belly. It was like a bizarre parody of viviparous gestation, childbirth in reverse, as this tiny little harp swallowed a man twice her size into her pussy, taking his body all the way into a tight, puny cunt.

Kimihito smiled contentedly as he felt his heels press up against his buttocks, his toes curling in the tight confines of Papi's womb. Eyes fluttered shut. Fluid filled his lungs, his extremities pleasantly tingling and starting to go numb.

His cock burned and throbbed blissfully inside of Papi.

With a last sigh, he faded out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Unbirth isn't much a fetish of mine, like at _all_, but I've gotten a few requests for it in this fic. So, hey! Why not have Papi do it with her tiny ass body for maximally perverse absurdity? XP

**Updated: **5-16-15

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	19. Anthropomorphic Animosity

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or **_**paraphilia**_**, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_a short chapter for the sake of getting out some kind of update_)

* * *

><p>Centorea Shianus shuffled nervously outside the door to her new host family's house. She was dressed in a plain white blouse with a long, dark skirt draped over much of her equine lower half, arms crossed under her ample bosom. Next to her was a cheerfully smiling Agent Smith, the human woman dressed in her usual business attire.<p>

The blonde was a little irked to see the flush in her boss-turned-coordinator's cheeks, a glimmer of excitement in the woman's eyes making it clear that she was here as much for personal reasons as she was to escort Cerea. She sniffed disapprovingly, guessing well enough what those reasons were.

"Do you intend to drag master into your perversions yet again?" Cerea said stiffly.

"Drag him?" Smith said, smiling wryly. "I'd much prefer to be the one getting dragged, honestly." She chortled and licked her lips. "Though I could certainly go for topping him, as well!"

Cerea twitched.

They were waiting outside the door, having already knocked once. Smith had said it would be fine for them to waltz right in, but Centorea had stubbornly insisted they wait to be invited inside.

It had been three minutes now, though. Even the patient and serious Cerea could only stay still for so long.

"You've decided that he's your master, then?" Smith said after another moment of silence. "I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd be more conservative, and wait until you know him... but you're eager to get saddled up and bridled, aren't you?"

Cerea blushed a glowing ruby at this deeply vulgar turn of phrase, as crude and offensive to most centaurs as phrases like "cum dumpster" and "walking toilet" were to most humans. Were she not such a kindly individual, and if she hadn't considered Agent Smith a friend despite all the woman's incomprehensible quirks and fetishes, she might have taken grave offense at that.

"It is nothing so... _base_," Cerea said. "He is simply my master. I feel it in my bosom."

"I bet you have room to feel all _kinds_ of things in there," Smith playfully quipped, looking pointedly at the blonde's ample chest. While the raven-haired agent was certainly buxom by human standards, liminals like Tionisha and Centorea were simply on a whole other scale.

Cerea would have retorted, most likely, but the door chose then to finally open.

"Eh?" came the voice of Zombina, the MON agent whom Centorea had initially been brought on to replace. "Smith? What are _you_ doing here?"

The zombie girl stood inside the doorway, dressed in very little, idly wiping a few specks of blood from her chin. She looked like she'd only just finished tossing on those shorts and tank top, and the garments intimately hugged her body, practically skintight.

Cerea blushed despite herself. Smith grinned and cheerfully waved hello.

"Just visiting," the woman said. "Thought I'd grab a coffee, drop off a new house guest, maybe stay for brunch."

She tilted her head and winked, such that the gesture was visible from beneath her sunglasses.

"Ohh?" Zombina smirked. "You don't say. And do you plan on being the eater, or the eaten?"

"You know I don't have any preference," Smith replied. "As long as I get to _be_ eaten."

Zombina laughed, and looked askance at Centorea.

"Well, we just ate a little while ago," she said. "But _he_ might be interested in having brunch, if your ass is on the menu. Even if he _acts_ like he doesn't enjoy it..." She chortled and winked. "But enough about that. How about this? Is Dairy Nag here the new exchange student you're talking about?"

Cerea glared and crossed her arms over her chest, looking a touch self conscious.

"Mayhaps I am," she said haughtily. "Have you some quarrel with me, Wench Wight?"

"I'm a _zombie_," Zombina replied, giving Cerea the stink eye. "Are those udders stealing all the blood from your brain, Dairy Nag?"

"And I am a noble centaur," Cerea retorted. "Cease thine abuse of me, and I shall cease mine abuse of thee."

"What do you think this is, a rennaissance fair?" Zombina sniped. "Join the rest of us in the twenty-first century, and maybe I'll address you as something other than a big-titted throwback only good for milking!"

"_Cur!_" Cerea snarled, hackles rising. She gripped the hilt of a replica longsword. "Hold your tongue, lest I cut it from your head! Master may be willing to suffer your noxious presence, but I am neither so kindly nor patient!"

Smith laughed.

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along swell," she said cheerfully, clapping. "Let's head inside, shall we? I could use a drink."

Cerea and Zombina glowered.

* * *

><p>Miia was a lamia. Lamias were akin to snakes.<p>

Snakes ate eggs.

Thus, when Miia saw a clutch of delicious white-shelled treats nestled in a bundle of sheets on her bed, naturally her first instinct was to eat them. Despite the fact that she was still digesting her recent meal, Miia eagerly scoffed them down as an impromptu dessert.

_Darling is so thoughtful!_ she thought, figuring that Kimihito had set the eggs there for her to find.

Giggling to herself, she then curled up on her bed and let out a contented sigh.

She was about to go to sleep when she heard a high-pitched squeal.

"MY BABIES!" someone shrieked, and suddenly Miia found herself wrestling with a whirlwind of claws and feathers.

She crashed onto the floor, thrown off her bed by a sudden high speed impact, and claws raked over her body. With a hiss, Miia whipped her tail and lashed out at her assailant.

Blue wings spread, and a small, petite body looped through the air, evading her attack. A young girl landed atop Miia's bed, glaring daggers and radiating no small amount of killing intent.

_Harpy_, Miia realized, and the serpentine part of her felt something between fear and hunger. Anxiously, she assumed a defensive pose, tensing and preparing to strike. For a moment, they stared each other down.

Then the door opened and Kimihito stepped in.

"Eh? Did something happen, you two?"

The harpy blinked, and immediately all menace vanished as suddenly as it had erupted.

"Eh?" she said cluelessly. "Did something happen?"

"That's what I just asked you..." Kimihito sighed. "Weren't you just shouting about your babies, or something...?"

Miia stared owlishly at her darling, who was addressing the avian interloper.

"Babies? That's silly!" the harpy laughed. "Since when have I had babies?"

She paused.

Blink.

"...wait, who are you?" she said to Kimihito. Then she looked at Miia. "And what's this snake doing in my room?"

"It's MY room!" Miia snapped, resisting the urge to do a facefault.

"Then what am I doing here?" the harpy wondered.

Miia twitched.

"That's what _I'd _like to know!"

Kimihito sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>AN: So, Monmusu is now a full-fledged anime! So weird. I remember first reading the manga online when it was only one or two chapters long, at the most... though it has been ages since I caught up on it, ehe. That seems to be the case with a lot of the manga I used to follow...

Also, while writing this chapter I realized that Zombina and Centorea are nearly perfect opposites of one another, haha.

**Updated:** 7-22-15

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	20. House Crashers and Plot Devices

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or **_**paraphilia**_**, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_written on six hours of sleep and i dunno wtf_)

* * *

><p>"Ah, Darling-kun has the <em>best<em> coffee," sighed Agent Smith, reclining in the living room and setting a steaming cup of joe on the coffee table. She crossed her legs, and Zombina watched the movement of toned, juicy thighs barely covered by the woman's skirt.

It seemed to have been hiked up rather higher than would be professional, and Zombina had a feeling that Smith was winking at her behind those sunglasses.

Had she not eaten only recently, the undead damsel might have felt peckish at this show. As it was she nonetheless licked her lips and drank it all in. Even if Kimihito tasted better with his thick and meaty cock, Smith was admittedly still very nice and tender in all the right places.

Cerea wrinkled her nose at Zombina, doubtlessly guessing what was going through her mind.

"Rein in your slavering, glutton," she muttered, giving the redhead a stink-eye. "You still reek of meat."

"Babe, you mean?" Zombina said without missing a beat. "'Cause the only meat I've eaten since getting here has been... well, _**his**_."

She purred.

"Guh—!" Centorea blushed. "Shameless woman! Don't speak of Master so familiarly. He is better than you deserve."

"He's very fun to tease, that's for sure~" Smith cheerfully interjected. "Easy on the eyes, too." She waggled her eyebrows. "And no slacker in the sack, either!"

Zombina cackled and smacked her knee, nodding vigorously. "Yeah, right? He's great!" she said exuberantly. "Mm, even this cold, dead heart of mine can skip a beat when he touches me...❤"

Smith chortled, gesturing in agreement.

Centorea's face went the deepest and purest shade of red physically possible as she listened to these two talking. She tried not to imagine anything, but it was hard... especially when they so vulgarly described how _hard_ Kimihito could get.

Her blush was intense.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> this is really the best solution?"

Kimihito asked this question of his first and perhaps most affectionate homestay guest, looking sheepish and walking behind Miia as she lugged a naked, hogtied, owlishly blinking Papi down the hall to the kitchen. The harpy seemed confused by her situation, but did not raise a fuss.

Probably because she was too busy staring at Kimihito's erection. Because he WAS pretty hard, watching Miia carry their uninvited guest, and there was no doubt that Papi quite thoroughly appreciated the view. Not if you judged it by the visible moistness of her privates, the flush in her cheeks, or the gleam in her eyes as she drank the sight in.

"It's the **only **solution, darling," Miia replied just a touch darkly. "Birds should all be roasted and eaten alive."

"Yeah!" Papi cheered, perking up at this. "That sounds yummy!"

Kimihito sweatdropped.

"Uhh... you're the bird she's talking about, Papi," he said.

Papi blinked. She seemed to puzzle over this statement for a moment.

Then it clicked.

"Ohh," she said calmly. "So she wants to roast _me?_"

A beat.

Kimihito stared at Papi, bound in rope and slung over Miia's shoulder like a Christmas turkey, waiting for some further reaction as they stepped into the kitchen. It seemed the girl was forgetful and not the brightest, but surely she had to understand what it would mean to be roasted alive.

He might be able to go through something like that and come out the other end whole and hale, but that was only because of the nebulously defined experiment that had been done on him and a variety of other people _in utero_. Papi was a monster girl, and would presumably die for good if cooked and eaten.

But several more seconds passed, and even after Miia set the still-bound Papi on a countertop and went to turn on the oven, the girl just sat there with a cheery smile and bright eyes locked firmly onto Kimihito's dick.

"Um..." he mumbled, scratching his cheek. "You _do_ know that would kill you, right?"

"What would?" Papi asked, cocking her head and looking blissfully clueless.

"Being roasted and eaten," he said. "That would kill you, wouldn't it?"

"Hmm..." Papi cutely pouted, furrowing her brow in thought. Then she smiled and chirped, "Yeah, probably!"

Again, Kimihito sweatdropped.

"You don't seem very upset about that," he commented.

"It sounds fun," Papi replied simply. "Specially if _you're_ gonna eat me, boss!"

She beamed, and Kimihito felt his cheeks warm fiercely.

Into the kitchen walked Suu, escorting a redfaced and bashful Centorea. Notably, this Centorea was naked and dripping with moisture.

"—do you really think he'll enjoy something like that?" the buxom, blonde centaur was asking the slime.

"Certainly!" Suu replied. "And your original will get to feel it all, too, without actually getting hurt!"

Cerea's blush deepened.

"W-Well, I still think it is obscene... but I suppose if it is the kind of thing master enjoys, then I will give him what he desires," she said. "Such is the knight's duty to her liege."

Kimihito and Papi stared at Suu and Centorea. The former because of the incredibly tantalizing view of the centaur's ample, bouncing breasts, and the latter because, well, they were something new to look at.

Miia slithered back up to the counter at that moment and laid down a large metal tray with a noisy clang. Suu and Papi seemed unperturbed, while Kimihito jumped a little and blushed.

Centorea froze in place like a deer in headlights, staring straight ahead and noticing Kimihito's presence for the first time.

She saw his naked body.

She realized that he could see her naked body.

Her face turned as red as a beet, and from the direction of the living room came a wordless maiden's cry. Centorea looked ready to bolt.

"Hello, master," said Suu cheerfully. "How do you feel about horse for lunch? Centorea kindly volunteered to be a meal when I mentioned how much you enjoyed Agent Smith's rump roast the other day."

Centorea stared intently at the floor, pawing at the tile with one of her hooves.

"Aww, I thought _I_ was gonna get cooked!" whined Papi, pouting and wiggling her rump on the counter. Rosy buttocks squeaked on the spotless, stainless steel surface.

Suu giggled. "Without me making a clone of you, first?" she said. "You'd die if you did that!"

"Boss told me that too," Papi said. "But I don't think I hafta worry about that. I've never died before!"

Kimihito facepalmed. Miia shot Suu a dirty look. Papi smiled obliviously. Cerea continued to twiddle her fingers and anxiously paw the floor.

Suu clapped her hands and beamed.

"I know!" she said. "I'll just make you able to regenerate like master!"

"Wait, you can _do _that?!" Kimihito exclaimed, whipping his head around to gape at the slime girl.

Suu cocked her head and looked at him innocently, as though she sincerely wondered at how he could find this revelation strange or unexpected.

"Of course I can," she said. "That's what I was created to do, back when they first performed the experiment on you and the other subjects."

Kimihito blinked.

"...oh," he said weakly.

Suu smiled cheerfully. Papi's expression was unchanged. Centorea continued to blush helplessly.

Miia crossed her arms under her bust and adorably glowered, pouting as she fired a withering death glare at Suu.

"Hmph..." she grumbled, "...won't even let me off that stupid overgrown chicken..."

* * *

><p>"You okay, Centorea?" Smith blithely asked the original centaur, who was fully clothed but blushing as fiercely as her clone in the kitchen.<p>

"Ah... I am p-perfectly well," the blonde said, her face as red as a tomato, pointedly failing to meet the agent's eyes.

Zombina sipped from a can of pop and shot a smirk at the buxom and serious beauty.

"Suuure you are," she said knowingly.

Cerea glared impotently at the zombie, her cheeks glowing red.

* * *

><p>AN: I basically wrote this chapter in one sitting, and on a less that optimal amount of sleep, but I feel like that might work well for this. Plus a reviewer or two have suggested the girls getting cooked and/or eaten too, and it was an idea I found myself liking.

So this basically sets up a next chapter where Papi and/or Cerea will be cooked and/or eaten. Also, continuing the joke from previous chapter about Miia really not liking harpies (except when they're food) because snakes and birds.

*Beat*

Oh, wow, just realized that this fic is over a year and a half old. XD

**Updated:** 8-27-15

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	21. Meal Plans for Master

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or **_**paraphilia**_**, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_foreshadowing? what's that? :P_)

* * *

><p>Six red eyes peered out from a womanly face, short and silvery tresses framing elegantly sculpted features. Black, chitinous legs gleamed in the low light and fingers like the claws of a skeletal, armored hand gingerly caressed a soft, round, and rosy cheek.<p>

A full, womanly bust heaved with sultry breaths while her host and prey squirmed helplessly, trussed up like a Christmas ham.

"R-Rachnera... it huuurts..."

Small breasts were framed with diamond ties, perky and firm with stiffly peaking nipples. The slim form of a teenager wriggled and writhed in silky bondage. A knot dug into her naked groin, spider thread parting flushed nether lips.

Kunanzuki Ren dangled helplessly from the rafters, blushing and heatedly panting. She looked into the ruby eyes of her family's house guest, a glassy stare drinking in the predatory smile quirking Rachnera's lips.

The bulk of an arachnoid abdomen hefted itself up on eight black, segmented legs. A lovely young arachne licked her lips and looked at the deep, glaring hickey on her host's neck, watching bright eyes glaze over further still while a thin trail of drool trickled down Ren's chin.

The girl's loud and thoughtless mouth was dumbly agape, and her movements grew slower as the minutes passed. Rachnera raked her eyes over her prey's naked, tied up body and smiled a little wider.

Finally, a moment's peace from the girl's incessant yammering.

Sharp edged hands cupped one of Ren's small, perky breasts as the girl's movement's came to a stop. Hard, chitinous claws dug into the pert flesh, piercing it with ease. She pulled out, and a scintillating trickle of greasy liquid began to leak from the holes left by her fingers.

"Looks like you're finally done, eh? An itsy-bitsy meal for me to enjoy."

Rachnera looked into Ren's eyes, and watched the last flickers of consciousness fade.

It was a beautiful sight.

She then grinned and bowed her head, taking her host's leaking teat into her mouth. Softly gently, she began to suckle... delicately nursing on her prey's liquefied innards.

Obscene moans sounded throughout the Kunanzuki household.

* * *

><p>Papi beamed up at Miia, cheerfully lying there as the sneering lamia shoved another apple into the harpy's disproportionately capacious genitals. A pale, normally lean stomach bulged visibly from the breadcrumbs and spices that had already been stuffed up her pussy, and small breasts were glossy with a recently applied glaze.<p>

Centorea gulped as she watched Miia go about preparing Papi. Her eyes were trained intently on the petite bluenette's nude form, and her face was a bright, garish shade of red. She pawed the floor and tried not to look at Kimihito, feeling acutely embarrassed.

Suu licked gelatinous lips at the sight of the nervous sweat beading down Cerea's voluptuous torso, watching droplets of moisture glisten as they trickled down the centaur's ample bosom. She clearly had only one thought on her mind at the sight of all that liquid.

Kimihito was standing behind Miia and watching as his house guest playfully wriggled her hips while going over the process of readying Papi to roast. She was wearing a tight, short apron and nothing else, and he couldn't help but stare as she worked.

"Are you sure you don't want my help, Miia?" he asked, privately wondering when his life had gotten so surreal as for him to not even bat an eye at watching a gorgeous lamia in naked apron glaze and stuff a live, beaming harpy with the body of a true pseudo loli... while standing only a few feet away from a blonde, busty, naked centaur and a girl made of slime.

He had gotten so damn desensitized to all this insanity.

"Of course not, darling!" the redhead cheerfully replied, turning and flashing him with a generous amount of sideboob as she set down the basting brush. "It's only natural for a bride-to-be to practice cooking for her future husband~"

Kimihito sighed and smiled indulgently.

"Plenty of married women are in the workforce these days," he replied. "It's not like you have to be a stay at home mother. If there's a job you want, don't hesitate to reach for it."

"Well, **I** want to be the mother of your children, darling~!" Miia tittered and playfully rubbed up against him, smiling cutely while shooting haughty looks at Suu and Cerea.

The former was unperturbed, but the latter seethed.

"Wretched snake..." Centorea lowly muttered, clenching a fist in anger. "Who does she think she is, making such shameless advances on master? He deserves a woman who sees him as more than just food or a way to make babies!"

"Like a woman who would rather be food _for_ him?" Suu wondered, her expression perfectly innocent.

Cerea squeaked and clammed up, promptly staring down at her feet.

Or her breasts, rather. She couldn't ACTUALLY see her own feet while standing still, with the way her body was constructed. Or with how big her boobs were.

"Ah, w-well, I would not presume to speak so precisely..." Centorea mumbled, gulping and avoiding looking at Suu. "...but, were it to pass that he chose to honor such a maiden with his affections, then I would not be averse to accepting... but of course a knight would never be so presumptuous as to hope!"

She was suspiciously quick to add on that last part, and Suu smiled knowingly at the centaur.

"You know, it will probably take Papi several hours to cook," she said. "She won't be ready until dinner time... so what while we have for lunch?"

"Salad is perfectly filling," Centorea said automatically, a faint look of distaste on her face at the thought of eating meat. Then she coughed and blushed, fidgeting nervously. "Although if it were for master specifically..."

"I like the suggestion Miia made," Suu continued, smiling at the blush on Centorea's face. "Horse meat. It sounds very appetizing."

Cerea twiddled her fingers, looking decidedly self-conscious.

"D-Does it...?" she said, her voice quivering a little. "Is that something... something master would enjoy?"

"I think it is," Suu said, smiling and nodding. "Even if he claims not to be comfortable with cannibalism, that only applies to your own species. And he still did eventually eat a bit of Agent Smith the other night, anyways... as I'm sure you'll recall."

"Indeed, I do remember that..." Centorea said, eyes swirly and unfocused as her imagination ran wild. "And that was a human like himself. I am a liminal, another species entirely... is it not natural that he might see nothing wrong with eating me? And this body is merely a counterfeit of my true self..."

She nodded in affirmation, blushing hotly.

"Excellent!" Suu chirped, clapping her hands. "Now, as far as preparation... I think something along the lines of _Huo Jia Lu_ would be the most expedient method. I've already rewired the pain receptors in your body so it won't hurt. In fact, it will probably feel quite pleasurable for you!"

Cerea cocked her head at this, and she furrowed her brow a bit thoughtfully.

"I do not know that name," she said. "But somehow, I feel as though I should be insulted by its use..."

"You're just imagining things," Suu said reassuringly. One of her tentacles stroked Cerea's shoulder, picking up glistening droplets of salty sweat.

Another tentacle reached for a very big, very sharp carving knife, while her hands moved up to heft the blonde's mammoth bosom. Centorea blushed hotly, and she squealed a bit in embarrassment and arousal when Suu leaned in to thirstily lick one of her nipples.

Kimihito watched this out of the corner of his eye, a blush on his face. Smiling weakly, he slightly shifted his grip on the pan in which Papi was lying with her legs tied up and her wings plucked of feathers. Miia, who held the other end of the pan, grinned haughtily at the ineffably cheerful harpy as she and Kimihito carried her over to the preheated oven.

"Do I look tasty, boss?" Papi asked. "I bet I'll be real yummy!"

Kimihito looked Papi in the eye. He held her gaze for a few seconds before glancing down at her body, lithe and compact and virtually childlike. Small, pert breasts were colored with a flush of pink, and a ripe red apple protruded from her cunt. A bulging belly was glossy with marinade, as was the rest of her skin.

Perversely, Kimihito felt both his stomach growl and his dick get hard.

Unable to say anything, unsure _what_ he could say, he silently nodded and tried to look Papi in the eye once more. But her body held his attention like a vise, and he could not look away.

"You stupid birds were born to be cooked," Miia sneered.

Papi beamed.

"Really?!" she said excitedly. "So I'll definitely be tasty, then!"

Miia licked her lips and shoved the pan into the oven.

"I'm counting on it," she said with gleaming eyes.

Excitedly wriggling, Papi smiled at Miia and Kimihito right up until the moment the door was closed behind her. A reddish glow coated her skin, bathing her form in a harsh orange warmth, and a glossy, pert rump stared at them through the oven window.

Miia looked askance at her darling's erect penis, and she leaned forward to give him a not-so-accidental look down her apron. Her nipples made visible tents in the fabric, and her not inconsiderable cleavage gleamed in the oven's light.

Kimihito gulped and felt his dick twitch.

* * *

><p>AN: My internet connection is acting real funky recently, but here's another chap of ELFMG. Continuing to toe the line between accessibility and just all out, full throttle, nonstop niche fetish kink. Interestingly, also possibly the first vore scenes in the fic to not involve Kimihito as the prey, or one of the food items.

Also introducing Rachnera and her original host, who I liked and thought was a funny character. I'd like to note that I am an irl arachnophobe (and insectophobe, and just basically squicked out by invertebrates in general), which is probably half of why that first scene was played the way it was...

But yeah, anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

(ugh i hope the rain stops before i have to go to work. _ugggh._)

**Updated:** 9-23-15

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	22. Glorified Dog Food

**Everyday Lunch for Monster Girls**

A _Monster Musume_ vorefic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majorityconsent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

**VORE WARNING: This fanfic also happens to be based heavily in the fetish, or **_**paraphilia**_**, of vorarephilia. In layman's terms, people will be eaten, and it will be treated as either comical or erotic, depending on context. If this confuses or disgusts you, then please click on the back button in your web browser of choice. Furthermore, the author would also like to emphasize the distinction between fantasy and reality, and how never the twain should meet.**

(_is there a specific word for horse meat? if so, i don't know it. XD_)

* * *

><p><em>Fap, fap, fap.<em>

Miia stroked her darling's manhood, rubbing it up and down with a zealous care. His dick was thick and rigid in her hands, a formidable length of stiffened flesh to make her mouth water and her pussy drip. Smiling sweetly, she pressed her torso against his side as she fondled his cock, generous breasts mashing into a leanly muscled form, her skin and his separated only by the scant cloth of her apron.

Kimihito shivered and groaned, returning her smile with a hint of embarrassment. His eyes were glued to the rump of the roasting harpy, watching through the oven door as a pert lolita rear bathed in the light of electric heat. His penis throbbed, and Miia squeezed it playfully.

"Do you like it, darling~?" she asked him in a saccharine tone. "Do you like watching that naughty bird bitch get cooked alive for you~?"

"Ahhh... it's a compelling sight, yeah..." Kimihito grunted. He hissed as Miia teased his foreskin. "Shit! I just wish I was roasting in there with her..."

Miia pouted.

"Do you like the sight of that little brat's ass so much?" she wondered, sounding a hint wounded. "Or maybe I'm not doing a good enough job of jerking you off."

"N-No, you're real good at that," Kimihito assured her with a whine, panting as she sped up the pace of her stroking. "But... heh, I guess I'm just so used to being you and Suu and Zombina's meat by now that I feel a little guilty watching someone else cook without me..."

"Aww, you're so _sweet_," Miia giggled. "I love eating you, too, darling! But we all need some _variety_ in our diets~"

"You just have it out for Papi," Kimihito said, grinning wryly.

Miia laughed.

"Fair enough," she said. "Guilty as charged❤"

_Fap, fap, fap._

Her strokes were at a frenzied pace by now, moist and smooth palms clapping noisily on the sides of Kimihito's pulsing shaft. Soft fingers kneaded his cock, making him shudder and groan in unabashed pleasure. He stared at Papi's rear in the oven, then turned his head to look at Suu preparing to carve the still-living clone Centorea.

A knife pressed gingerly down on the soft, pale skin of a centaur maiden's ample bosom. Yielding tissue furrowed under the feather-light touch of a razor edge, a bloodless prelude to the festival of slow and deliberate carnage soon to commence.

Cerea whined and shivered, and she met his eyes with a furious blush. She gulped, looking at him with her bosom rested atop a cutting board as Suu began to saw the knife back and forth.

Kimihito watched, fascinated, as the first slice was made. Suu beamed and offered him the severed centaur nipple.

"She wants you to have the first bite," the slime said.

Centorea nodded meekly in confirmation.

_Fapfapfapfapfap._

Kimihito seized up, and he felt the pressure in his loins reach the point of bursting.

With a gasp, a hitch of his breath and a twitch in legs, shivers shooting up his spine, he came down the front of Miia's apron, ejaculating metaphorical buckets of semen into her cleavage. She blushed—surprised—at the size of his orgasm.

He shuddered, feeling numb, yet pleased, and utterly content.

The kitchen door opened.

* * *

><p>Centorea moaned, staring abashedly at the sight before the trio of herself, Zombina, and Agent Smith. Dressed in casual clothes, blushing red as a beet and trying not to betray any signs of her stiff nipples or burning sex, Cerea stared and tried to block the view.<p>

Her clone stood naked before a mid-height table. She was mewling and panting and whinnying as she got... _debreasted,_ for lack of a cleaner term, carved alive by the slime girl Suu. Large tits were already half-filleted, though oddly bloodless. On closer inspection, in fact, the exposed mammary cross sections were curiously uniform with no hint of glands or—indeed—the admittedly generous layers of clearish, yellowish fat Cerea would have expected.

It looked like pure flesh (...?), pinkish and a little gelatinous the whole way through. The way the slices quivered in response to movement, slapping meatily down atop previous cuts, seemed reminiscent of spam, after a fashion. It was not remotely as gory a sight as she would have thought. No, if anything it was unrealistically neat and clean, though still terribly lewd and improper.

Yes, it was a shameful sight, and Centorea would have been distraught if it wasn't so perversely exciting. She was still embarrassed that Smith and Zombina were seeing her in this state, let alone the other girls in the room. A jolt of something shot through her body, sending shivers of pleasure all throughout.

She moaned again.

Cerea could feel the sensations of the knife cleaving her flesh, but rather than pain, she experienced only pleasure from the blade's defilement. It was likely some manner of spiritual or sensory bond between her two selves, a distant and analytical part of her mind reasoned. Perhaps some sorcery (or nerve re-wiring) on Suu's part had caused pain and pleasure to flip.

She then looked at the oven nearest to her body, a large appliance big enough to fit all but the most sizable hominids. A warm glow came out through the window, orange light from powerful heating elements cast over two nearby forms. Inside the oven she could clearly make out what looked like the rear end of a young girl, pert buttocks thrust up with a tight belly visibly distended from stuffing.

The tip of a carrot could be discerned sticking out from between ruddy labia, and despite herself Centorea felt her mouth water.

Next she looked at the two other bodies near the oven. She saw her master, a kind face erubescent, a caring brow slick with sweat, a lean and handsome chest heaving with slow, sensuous breaths. Cerea's heart skipped a beat, and she felt a warm tingling in her loins. She surveyed Master's body with an appreciative, almost reverent look, glancing hesitantly (but eagerly) down at the length of his erect manhood.

Only one thing spoiled that heavenly view, and it was the filthy claws of that serpentine harlot Miia. Centorea's eyes narrowed, and she raised her glance to shoot a black look at the shameless wench. Seeing a mess of white in the lamia's cleavage, sticky fluid of which she had knowledge if not experience, she felt a pang of jealousy. Master was hers, and she would allow no such scarlet woman as _this_ to claim greater love or devotion.

Her cheeks burning, Centorea shifted sideways and tried in vain to obscure the view of this spectacle from Zombina and Agent Smith.

They weren't even slightly discouraged by her attempt.

"My, seeing Suu-chan carve you up is getting me all excited, Centorea. I almost want to go next~!" Smith joked, winking at the blonde. Or half-joked, rather, seeing how she then unbuttoned her suit and bared her cleavage, which was quite generous in size for a mere human.

"Wait, so Suu can let us _eat each other?_" said Zombina at the other end of the spectrum, grinning toothily and leering sidelong at Miia. She smirked at the sight of Babe's sperm in the other redhead's cleavage. "Well, hot damn... I think I know what I'll be having for lunch tomorrow!"

"Eh? Not if I eat YOU first!" Miia said, cutely glowering.

Zombina rolled her eyes. "M'blood is basically formeldahyde, genius. I'm inedible to say the least."

Miia blushed.

Chuckling goodnaturedly, Kimihito gave the redhead a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Miia," he said. "You can always eat _me_."

The lamia melted, a dreamy smile on her face. Her cheeks red hot, she closed her eyes and leaned against her host and favorite sustenance, gently resting her head on his firm, bare chest. She wrapped her arms around him and curled up her tail, coiling possessively and longingly around her sweet, precious darling.

Suu chose this moment to catch their attention. A serving tray rose into view, balanced on one of the slime girl's tentacles, bearing an artful stack of thinly sliced centaur breast meat awaiting Kimihito's approval.

"Here, master," said Suu brightly, smiling at Kimihito as she continued to carve bloodless slices of meat (...?) from Centorea's nude, cutely whining clone. "An appetizer prepared specially for you. She thought you might like this~"

Smith whistled appreciatively, and Zombina jealously moaned. Miia scowled, pursing her lips and conspicuously shifting to press her own bosom more tightly against Kimihito's abdomen. The original Cerea covered her face with something that sounded remarkably like a whinny, flustered but not unhappy.

"Are you into that kind of thing, Cerea? I never knew," said Agent Smith teasingly, absently adjusting her tits under her blouse. "Maybe next time we can fry them side by side, eh? Give Darling-kun some delicious, kinky fried chests."

"Damn, that looks juicy," Zombina said, in contrast. She bit her lip. "Babe's one lucky sumbitch, getting first dibs on hooters that plump and tender."

She winked, causing Centorea to blush even more fiercely. The blonde buried her face even deeper into her hands.

With slight trepidation, casting a somewhat questioning glance toward Centorea as though double-checking to make sure that he _really_ had her permission, Kimihito grabbed a nipple from the tray. It was soft in his hand, and still warm. He turned it over, and saw that the underside was a uniform reddish, yellowish color. Finally, he popped it into his mouth and chewed.

The flavor was interesting. Rich, certainly meaty, but also somewhat exotic. Despite the common saying, it did not taste much like chicken at all. The closest comparison he could draw was beef, yet there was also a certain character of venison, and not too great of a dissimilarity to pork. It was a little sweet, creamy and reminiscent of whipped butter as it melted in his mouth, but with a subtle salty tang, and an underlying base of carnal umami.

He moaned despite himself, swallowing the mouthful of nipple with a blush. It was delicious, and shamefully arousing besides to think that he was eating the raw, carved breasts of someone as lovely and buxom as Cerea.

He looked into her eyes—met the gaze of both clone and original—and gave a grateful, appreciative smile.

"Tasty!" he said with relish. "Mm... Thanks for the treat. I like it."

Centorea let out a strangled, girlish squeal, the noise greatly muffled by her hands, and bashfully she wiggled her hindquarters. Her face was beet red. At the same time, her clone moaned and leaned happily into Suu's knife, her body the most convincing of meat substitutes. Both Cereas shivered in pleasure, every cut eliciting the exact opposite of pain.

Kimihito popped the other nipple into his mouth. Miia stared jealously, Smith grinned wickedly, and Zombina found herself bitterly lamenting her own inedibility.

Suu hummed cheerfully as she continued to work.

"Come, come!" she bubbled, carving open an organless torso like a great solid hunk of meat-colored tofu. "There's plenty of Cerea-chan to go around. No need to be sparing❤"

The others tore their attention from Kimihito. Even the original Cerea turned to stare at Suu, looking both thoughtful and abashedly aroused. With only a moment's hesitation, they crowded around the slime girl and the once busty, blonde centaur clone.

Kimihito swallowed, and grabbed another slice of Cerea's breast while Papi slowly squirmed in the oven, roasting alive.

It was a dangerously addictive feeling.

* * *

><p>AN: Jeez, like the last page or so of this (everything past _"The lamia melted"_) took me WAAAY too long to actually write. Procrastinated on that bit for ages, I did—perhaps partly, I will admit, because I'd been doing a lot of serious, hardcore vore stuff over on HF and AO3 and gurochan lit the past couple months. Compared to my Cannibal Kunoichi series and other dolcett works, ELFMG is kinda just softcore porn.

That said, and on an only marginally related topic, the treatment of Centorea's clone in this chapter, particularly in the nature of her/its body being bloodless and gutsless like a big chunk of edible putty, was heavily inspired by the works of jimsugomi, whose art perhaps comes closest to encapsulating some of my kinkiest tastes.

Apart from the bestiality stuff, which I'm not really into.

...And I'm actually not really into furry stuff, either, despite a statistically not-irrelevant overlap between vore and furry art on sites like aryion and deviantart. Yet I quite like monmusu, which some might consider to be simply a variation on the anthro fetish.

Maybe it's in the faces? If a character has a recognizably human or human-like visage, I'm able to sexualize them without a problem, but if their face is animal-shaped it gets weird. That's actually sorta weirdly para-romantic, when I think about it hard enough. Haha.

Of course, as such a hardcore and unrepentant vorarephile, I am scarcely in any position to judge people's fetishes. Sf it gets you off, and nobody is getting hurt IRL, then masturbate to whatever you want.

That's like half the entire point of this li'l fic, innit? ;)

**Updated:** 2-2-16

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
